


Brother Mine

by crankybossiplier



Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: (clarification: at first Alex was a vee but then f e e l i n g s occured), Alex is a Hypocrite, Everyone Needs A Hug, J.Ham Jr and Laf are scary, James and Ruben and Alex and Usnavi are all brothers, James is a brotherly asshole, Multi, Other, Peggy is Intense(TM), Pleuropulmonary blastoma, Quoigender Lafayette, Ruben needs a hug, The Hamiltons as a collective unit needs a hug, They love each other, Usnavi is a cinnamon roll, ages in that order, and Sonny is still their cousin, because there's no other way that I could possibly articulate, character with cancer, chat fic, everyone still needs a hug, full force Elams, in a good way, lil babby Philip, lil babby Philip needs a hug, nobody's being too much of an ass yet, non-binary Lafayette, oh yeah, the hamilbros all use the surname Hamilton, the lengths at which these four are assholes to each other, they also need slep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankybossiplier/pseuds/crankybossiplier
Summary: A surprise revelation about Alexander's past leaves everyone reeling... and a few more people join the extended family that has become the Hamilsquad.





	1. this is an interrogation (get fucked)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE CROSSOVERS SM SO I WROTE ONE  
> SO SUE ME
> 
> (will I ever finish a story before posting another one??? probably nooottttttttt)
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY SHENANIGANS <3
> 
> username list:  
> Alexander Hamilton: numberthree, dontstopmenow  
> John Laurens: inkandturtles  
> Eliza Schuyler: realqueen  
> Angelica Schuyler: actual-angel  
> Peggy Schuyler: peggypegster  
> James Hamilton Jr: numberone  
> Ruben Marcado Hamilton: numbertwo  
> Usnavi (de la Vega) Hamilton: numberfour
> 
> hamilbros age reference:  
> James: 27  
> Ruben: 26  
> Alex: 25  
> Usnavi: 23  
> (these ages are v not historically accurate but let's just roll w it)
> 
> their backgrounds will eventually??? be explained

realqueen: LADIES

realqueen: I NEED SOME ASSISTANCE

actual-angel: PRESENT

peggypegster: ACCOUNTED FOR

realqueen: H E L P  M E

actual-angel: WHAT’S GOING ON???

peggypegster: WHO DO I HAVE TO MURDER THIS WEEK

realqueen: “this week”

peggypegster: don’t underestimate me, sister mine

actual-angel: WHAT IS HAPPENING

realqueen: RIGHT

actual-angel: T E L L

peggypegster: SPILL

realqueen: SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHRISTMAS SINCE ALEX AND JOHN AND I GOT TOGETHER RIGHT

realqueen: AND THE FIRST ONE SINCE JOHN AND I GOT TOGETHER OFFICIALLY

realqueen: WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT

realqueen: holy fucking shit that actually happened I’m still reeling

peggypegster: you’ve been together for a year and a half, and you and John have been dating for six months

realqueen: SHUSH

actual-angel: STILL HAPPY FOR YOU

realqueen: THANKS

realqueen: ANYWAYS YOU KNOW HOW HE LIKE //NEVER// TALKS ABOUT HIS FAMILY AND WHERE HE COMES FROM/GREW UP AND WHAT IT WAS LIKE RIGHT

actual-angel: yeah??

peggypegster: where are you going with this

realqueen: Alex suddenly turns around and says to me and John “I want you two to meet my family” AND WE’RE BOTH LIKE WTF??? YOU’VE NEVER MENTIONED THEM BEFORE AND NOW??? W H A T

actual-angel: w h a t

peggypegster: WHATOJLSHLGKSL

realqueen: IKR??? I’M CONFUSED

realqueen: HE WAS LIKE “I KNOW I DON’T REALLY TALK ABOUT THEM BUT I’M TRYING TO SEE IF WE CAN ALL GET TOGETHER THIS CHRISTMAS AND I WANT YOU TO MEET THEM”

realqueen: HE SAID IT IN LOWERCASE-LIKE TERMS BUT I’M CRYING HERE

realqueen: HE’S NEVER TALKED ABOUT HIS FAMILY AND NOW HE WANTS ME TO  M E E T  THEM HELP ME

actual-angel: DO YOU KNOW ANY NAMES??

realqueen: N O

peggypegster: WHAT KIND OF FAMILY

realqueen: HE HAS THREE BROTHERS

actual-angel: WHAT THE FUCK

realqueen: I’M GOING TO ANGELICA’S APARTMENT I NEED MORAL SUPPORT

peggypegster: GET SKYPE READY BITCHES I’M JOINING IN

 

**oO0Oo**

 

inkandturtles: I NEED AN INTERVENTION GUYS

hunkules: ???

fightin-frenchman: HOW CAN WE HELP MON AMI

inkandturtles: ALEX  N E V E R  SPEAKS ABOUT HIS FAMILY RIGHT

fightin-frenchman: ya

hunkules: yeah??

inkandturtles: TURNS OUT HE HAS THREE BROTHERS AND HE WANTS ME AND ELIZA TO MEET THEM OVER CHRISTMAS

fightin-frenchman: I just spat out my drink

fightin-frenchman: help me herc

hunkules: I’m on my way

fightin-frenchman: merci

fightin-frenchman: now that that little crisis is over

fightin-frenchman: how you say

fightin-frenchman: WHAT IN THE HOLY FUCK

inkandturtles: I’M FREAKING OUT HERE

inkandturtles: HE WANTS ME TO MEET HIS THREE (3) BROTHERS

inkandturtles: T H R E E  OF THEM

inkandturtles: HIS FUCKIN FAMILY THAT HE HAS NEVER MENTIONED BEFORE NOW

hunkules: I’ve known Alex for a while, I knew he had family but he didn’t like talking about his life before NYC as a casual topic

hunkules: I’m sorry, it just wasn’t my place to tell you guys anything

inkandturtles: nononono

fightin-frenchman: Hercules!! mon amour!!!

inkandturtles: it’s totally fine, nobody’s in the wrong here I’m just freaking out

inkandturtles: Betsey has gone to Angelica’s cause we’re both internally freakin out but we’re not telling Alex that lmao

inkandturtles: despite the fact that I think he knows we’re freaking out

inkandturtles: he had to duck out to work for a bit so can I come over???

fightin-frenchman: please do

inkandturtles: I’m on my way omfg

 

**oO0Oo**

 

numberthree: JAMES

numberone: quoi de neuf?

numberthree: RUBEN

numbertwo: I’m here

numberthree: USNAVI

numberfour: ¡presente!

numberthree: WOO

numberone: why are we calling a family meeting

numberthree: is it really a meeting when we’re scattered all over the country?

numberone: I am currently in Melbourne and it is not even 6am so this had better be good

numberfour: ESPERAR LO

numbertwo: wait what

numberthree: ??? ^^^ ??!!

numberone: did I not mention that???

numberfour: NO USTED NO LO HICISTE

numberone: LO SIENTO

numbertwo: I’m still confused as to why Alex called us all here

numberthree: OH YEAH

numberthree: SO I’VE MENTIONED JOHN AND ELIZA BEFORE RIGHT?

numberfour: AS IN YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND?

numberthree: Y E S

numberone: you have

numbertwo: yeup

numberthree: I WANT YOU TO MEET THEM OVER CHRISTMAS

numberfour: ¿¿¿DE VERDAD???

numberthree: ¡¡¡SÍ!!!

numberfour: CAN I BRING VANESSA?

numbertwo: I am very glad you two finally got your act together

numberone: ^^

numberfour: lagarse

numbertwo: ha

numberthree: YES BRING HER

numberfour: ¡YAY GRACIAS!

numberfour: I’M GONNA GO ASK HER

numberthree: okay!!

numberthree: James, Ruben, can you two make it?

numberone: I’ll be there!!

numbertwo: same!!

numberthree: merci beaucoup!!!

numberone: rien pour toi, petit frère

numberthree: s t o p

numbertwo: pff

numberthree: if you two wanna bring a +1 (or more) please do!

numberone: ha haaaa nope, I got nobody

numbertwo: how is it that you, Alexander Hamilton, human embodiment of a trash can on fire, can get two signifs and I can’t land a single date

numberthree: first of all, baise toi

numbertwo: non, gracias

numberone: okay, two languages in two words is just cheating

numbertwo: sucks to suck

numberone: we are all trilingual

numbertwo: and you have a Scottish accent

numberone: fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you

numberthree: second, you can’t talk shit about ME being a trash can on fire, who’s the one that got dumped by his last girlfriend because he missed three dates in a row? hmmm let’s think

numbertwo: that’s low

numberone: I’m in a hotel room, everyone else is asleep, and I’m trying not to laugh. fuck you guys.

numberthree: no thanks, I have two (2) significant others that would do that for me

numbertwo: you guys are assholes

numberfour: Me voy por cinco minutos

numberfour: CINQ MINUTES

numberfour: and it all goes to hell

numberone: we’re brothers, it’s just how we roll

numberfour: A N Y W A Y

numberfour: Vanessa can come!!

numberthree: ¡GRACIAS MUCHO VANESSA!

numberthree: GIVE HER A HUG FOR ME!

numberfour: ¡VOY A!

numberthree: THANK YOU

numberfour: New York City… it’s literally half an hour away and I’ve never been there for a holiday

numberthree: half an hour? pff, traffic can be a bitch

numberthree: plus, someone has to be the barrio gossip now that Daniela is gone

numberfour: it’s not like I’ll get there on the day!! I’ll get there one or two days earlier, if that’s alright, hermano mio?

numberthree: that’d be awesome!

 

**oO0Oo**

 

 _New chat started with_ actual-angel, realqueen, peggypegster, inkandturtles, fightin-frenchman, hunkules, dontstopmenow

actual-angel: Alex

dontstopmenow: … yes?

actual-angel: this is an interrogation

dontstopmenow: haha fuck

 

**oO0Oo**

 

numberthree: uh oh

numberone: what is it?

numbertwo: should we be concerned?

numberthree: haha maybe

numberthree: I mentioned you guys to my signifs and they’ve told… a few people…

numbertwo: and we as a collective unit don’t talk about each other much, right?

numberthree: riiiiiggghhhttt….

numberthree: they’re scaring meeeee….

numberone: good luck hermanito

numbertwo: get fucked

numberthree: THANKS A LOT, GUYS

numberfour: we love you, Alex~~

numberthree: yeah yeah, love you too, assholes


	2. Ph.Done With Your Shit (James Hamilton Jr Is Not A Morning Person)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> numberfour: buenas tardes damas, this is your cousin here
> 
> numberthree: THE ONE, THE ONLY, SONNY DE LA VEGA
> 
> numberfour: you bet your ass it is
> 
> numberfour: anyways, Usnavi just broke down laughing and I’m worried for his health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls note I know nothing about sciency jobs so pls excuse me if I fuck up anything about Ruben's job or like... anything else... idk what I'm doing man
> 
> thank you for reading!!!

dontstopmenow: soooooo

dontstopmenow: I’m assuming Betsey and John have told you guys

actual-angel: yes he has

dontstopmenow: should I be worried about this interrogation????

actual-angel: possibly

fightin-frenchman: shall I do it or shall Peggy

peggypegster: dibs

fightin-frenchman: go for it

dontstopmenow: oh dear god

peggypegster: Alexander Hamilton

dontstopmenow: Margarita Schuyler

peggypegster: WHY THE FLYING FUCK HAVE WE KNOWN YOU FOR LITERAL /YEARS/ AND WE DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAVE THREE (3) BROTHERS

peggypegster: okay

peggypegster: I think I’m now capable of having a lowercase conversation

dontstopmenow: hear me out

peggypegster: we’re listening

dontstopmenow: everyone in this chat is amazing and I love you all, John and Eliza especially, so I don’t want any of you to get the wrong idea or think I don’t trust you

dontstopmenow: it is purely personal, none of us really talk about each other much bc then people ask about our family and our parents and where we came from and what happened to them and everyone just asks and asks

dontstopmenow: the four of us all have some form of PTSD and/or anxiety disorder so it’s not like we’re the most stable people on earth

dontstopmenow: eventually we all got tired of people asking questions so we decided to stop mentioning each other until later

dontstopmenow: you get me?

inkandturtles:  oh Alex

realqueen: honey

donstopmenow: so if anyone has any questions now’s the time, but no guarantees that I’ll answer them all

hunkules: so you don’t talk about your brothers so people don’t ask any other questions?

dontstopmenow: pretty much yeah

actual-angel: do you get along with your brothers?

dontstopmenow: yeah, actually, we’re really close!

peggypegster: WHICH NUMBER SIBLING ARE YOU??

dontstopmenow: I’m number three

fightin-frenchman: YOU HAVE TWO OLDER BROTHERS

dontstopmenow: yea, and they’re both assholes

donstopmenow: _[image attached]_

peggypegster: PFFFF

realqueen: are your usernames related to who’s the oldest??

inkandturtles: what does “hermanito” mean

dontstopmenow: @realqueen yep @inkandturtles it means “little brother”, it is so easy to tell when he’s being sarcastic

hunkules: “Hamilfam”

hunkules: I’m guessing that was Alex

donstopmenow: I said it ONCE and Navi changed the chat name, it stuck

inkandturtles: what are their names??

dontstopmenow: James is the oldest, then Ruben, then me, and my little brother is Usnavi

dontstopmenow: Navi is the purest cinnamon roll I’ve ever met, other than Eliza of course <3, you’ll love him

realqueen: <3

dontstopmenow: are you guys mad at me for not telling you???

inkandturtles: no!!

realqueen: of course not!! it’s your family!

dontstopmenow: thank you <3

dontstopmenow: all of them can come for Christmas, Navi will be bringing his girlfriend too so I hope that’s not a bother

realqueen: of course not!!

realqueen: wait

realqueen: Christmas

realqueen: is two months away

realqueen: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MY BOYFRIEND’S //BROTHERS// FOR CHRISTMAS HOLY SHIT

dontstopmenow: your presense is the only present they will require

inkandturtles: OH GOD WE HAVE THREE BROTHERS TO BUY FOR

dontstopmenow: S T O P

dontstopmenow: don’t worry about it!! just chill, whatever you get them will be wonderful

inkandturtles: DEAR GOD HELP US

inkandturtles: ELIZA

realqueen: YES HONEY

inkandturtles: WE NEED TO COORDINATE

dontstopmenow: y’all need to calm down

inkandturtles: I

inkandturtles: I never thought I’d see the day

peggypegster: screenshotted

donstopmenow: fuck youuuuuu

 

**oO0Oo**

 

numberthree: okay so

numberfour: how’s it going?

numberthree: John and Betsey are panicking because they think they need to buy you guys something for Christmas

numberfour: ¿¿ELLOS QUIEREN??

numberthree: DON’T ENCOURAGE THEM THEY’LL PANIC

numberone: we don’t need anything!!

numbertwo: !!! no te preocupes por eso !!!

numberthree: they don’t speak Spanish

numberthree: John speaks French tho

numberone: NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE RIEN!

numberthree: THEY’VE DRIVEN JAMES TO CAPS OH GOD

numbertwo: oh wow

numberone: FUCK OFF

numberone: I DON’T WANT MY BROTHER’S PARTNERS TO PANIC OVER US

numbertwo: ^^^ mismo

numberfour: tell them we don’t need anything! meeting them will be a present in itself! :D

numberthree: Navi

numberthree: you are such a cinnamon roll

numberfour: gracias~

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: NAVI IS SUCH A CINNAMON ROLL AWW

dontstopmenow: _forwarded message_

numberfour: tell them we don’t need anything! meeting them will be a present in itself! :D

realqueen: AWW

fightin-frenchman: !!!!!!

hunkules: omg

peggypegster: !!!!!!!!!!!

dontstopmenow: I TOLD YOU GUYS

donstopmenow: also @inkandturtles you’ll get along with Ruben, he’s a chemical engineer

inkandturtles: HE IS???

dontstopmenow: ye

dontstopmenow: I’m getting him a shirt that says “Ph.Done With Your Shit”

actual-angel: I just choked on my coffee

peggypegster: w h e e z e

dontstopmenow: his attitude is basically “’do no harm’ be damned” and it can be pretty hilarious

dontstopmenow: James’s job is significantly less cool but he’s a pretty cool and chill guy so that makes up for it I guess

realqueen: what does he do?

dontstopmenow: he was a carpenter’s apprentice for a few years so he gets paid to do odd jobs here and there, but he’s mainly a freelance photographer and journalist

dontstopmenow: he goes all over the world, he’s in Australia atm

fightin-frenchman: THAT’S REALLY COOL???

dontstopmenow: aye I’mma tell him you said that

inkandturtles: @dontstopmenow I’M COMING HOME NOW ARE YOU THERE??

dontstopmenow: Y E S

inkandturtles: @realqueen WANNA COME OVER

realqueen: ON MY WAY

 

**oO0Oo**

numberthree: @numberone Laf thinks your job is cool

numberone: THANK YOU???

numberone: !!!!

numbertwo: lmao he’s the only one

numberone: maldito grosero

numbertwo: ha

numberthree: *they

numberthree: their pronouns are subject to change, they’re quoigender

numbertwo: @LAF I’M SORRY

numberthree: lmao they said it’s fine

numberfour: quoigender??? what’s that?

numberthree: I suck at explaining it, I’ll let them explain it when you meet them

numberfour: I’d google it but the internet here is really bad

numbertwo: I think James vanished

numberthree: he might have fallen asleep??

numberone: IT’S NOT EVEN SIX IN THE MORNING FUCK YOU RUBEN

numberthree: and on today’s episode of “James Hamilton Jr Is Not A Morning Person”

numberone: asdgjbdlkjbg

numberone: THE KETTLE HAS FINISHED BOILING

numberone: I am Caffeinated and waking up

numbertwo: and I am in a café trying not to laugh

numberfour: buenas tardes damas, this is your cousin here

numberthree: THE ONE, THE ONLY, SONNY DE LA VEGA

numberfour: you bet your ass it is

numberfour: anyways, Usnavi just broke down laughing and I’m worried for his health

numberfour: he’s legit crying and wheezing

numberfour: WE HAVE A BODEGA TO RUN HE CAN’T BE LIKE THIS

numberfour: _[video attachment]_

numberone: PFFFFFFFFFFF

numbertwo: W H E E Z E

numberthree: FUCKIOSNGISON

numberthree: uhh hi, I’m John Laurens, Alex is currently Out of Order

numberone: oh hi! you’re Alex’s boyfriend, right?

numberthree: yup – John

numberthree: I walk in the door and Alex is on the floor dying of laughter - John

numbertwo: holy shit send a photo

numberone: I am Awake

numbertwo: welcome to the land of the living

numberone: we’re the only two brothers left

numbertwo: hA

numberthree: _[image attached]_

numberone: JE NE PEUX PAS RESPIRER

numberthree: s'il te plaît ne meurt pas – John

numbertwo: IL PARLE FRANÇAIS

numberthree: Oui – John

numberthree: I KNOW RIGHT I LOVE HIM

numberthree: he’s blushing aww

numberthree: also hey I’m back and I’m okay

numberthree: @numberfour ARE YOU OKAY

numberfour: he is struggling to breathe

numberfour: fucking hell he took my phone

numberthree _added_ theonetheonly _to the chat_

theonetheonly: give me my phone back sonny

numberfour: I’ll swap you

theonetheonly: heLP ME UP YOU SADIST

numbertwo: where tf did James go

numberthree: ft. John is Very Confused

numberfour: THIS IS NAVI I HAVE MY PHONE BACK

theonetheonly: later les cousins

numbertwo: later kiddo

theonetheonly _left the chat_

numberthree: can I make a new chat w/ you guys and my signifs??

numberfour: OUI

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: soo, can I add you two into a chat with my brothers?

realqueen: please do!!!

inkandturtles: sure!

dontstopmenow: yESS


	3. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF IF YOU KEEP BEING CUTE OR TALK ABOUT OTHER STUFF (omg am I the only straight person in this chat???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctorinhere: HOW IS IT THAT ALEXANDER HAMILTON
> 
> doctorinhere: MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO
> 
> doctorinhere: CAN GET TWO SIGNIFS AT O N C E AND I CAN’T LAND A SINGLE DATE
> 
> dontstopmenow: cause you’re an asshole
> 
> doctorinhere: wow what happened to the love you were showing me a few minutes ago
> 
> dontstopmenow: tu es mon frère, it’s supposed to be like this
> 
> doctorinhere: rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clappy emojis* BROTHERLY LOVE

_New chat started with_ dontstopmenow, realqueen, inkandturtles, thegoodjames, doctorinhere, usnavy

dontstopmenow: sO

dontstopmenow: THIS IS THE FAM

usnavy: should we invite Sonny??

dontstopmenow: nahhhhh not yet

thegoodjames: pfff

dontstopmenow: so now that we’ve established that nobody’s mad at anyone bc I don’t talk about my family much, ROLL CALL

dontstopmenow: my Dear Betsey and my Dear Laurens, wanna introduce yourselves?

realqueen: hello! I’m Elizabeth Schuyler, but call me Eliza!

inkandturtles: hey, I’m John, we met a couple minutes ago

dontstopmenow: yea when you sTOLE MY PHONE JONATHAN

inkandturtles: thAT’S NOT MY NAME

realqueen: ladies, ladies, let’s save it for our chat?

inkandturtles: yes ma’am

dontstopmenow: this isn’t over dear

inkandturtles: it never is

usnavy: aww

dontstopmenow: HERMANOS, IT’S YOUR TURN

doctorinhere: oldest to youngest?

usnavy: oi

thegoodjames: okay

thegoodjames: hi! I’m James Hamilton, I’m the older brother of these knuckleheads

dontstopmenow: James is the one that kept us all out of trouble when we were kids

thegoodjames: the fire hydrant incident

usnavy: we dO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT JAMES

doctorinhere: J A M E S

realqueen: it can’t be worse than whatever Alex has done since I’ve known him

inkandturtles: surely

thegoodjames: ohhhhh I’ve got some good ones

realqueen: hey James?

thegoodjames: yeah?

realqueen: can I inquire as to your username?

thegoodjames: technically I’m James Hamilton Jr, I’m the good James Hamilton

doctorinhere: we’re not exactly on speaking terms with our father, so let’s not go there

inkandturtles: I relate so yea

doctorinhere: so, I’m next, I’m Ruben Hamilton

doctorinhere: I’m a doctor and a chemist

doctorinhere: there is honestly??? not much to know about me

doctorinhere: I’m the least interesting

dontstopmenow: ruBEN

usnavy: R U B E N

thegoodjames: RUBEN MARCADO HAMILTON

doctorinhere: STOP

realqueen: don’t be so down on yourself!! Alex was speaking very highly of you

doctorinhere: @Alex really

dontstopmenow: not that I would ever admit to it out loud

dontstopmenow: but yes, I was

doctorinhere: s t o p

doctorinhere: I am in a public setting

thegoodjames: aren’t you supposed to be at work???

doctorinhere: hour lunch break

inkandturtles: what a wild hour it has been

dontstopmenow: will Angelica ever forgive me

realqueen: I’ll hold her off

dontstopmenow: tHANK YOU

dontstopmenow: THE BEST OF WOMEN

realqueen: you bet your ass

realqueen: that’s me knocking, LET ME IN

dontstopmenow: BETSEY DEAR

inkandturtles: DEAREST ELIZA

dontstopmenow: c’mere I wanna cuddle you

usnavy: d’awwwww

thegoodjames: @god get me a relationship like this pls

doctorinhere: HOW IS IT

dontstopmenow: oh boy

doctorinhere: HOW IS IT THAT ALEXANDER HAMILTON

doctorinhere: MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO

doctorinhere: CAN GET TWO SIGNIFS AT  O N C E  AND I CAN’T LAND A SINGLE DATE

dontstopmenow: cause you’re an asshole

doctorinhere: wow what happened to the love you were showing me a few minutes ago

dontstopmenow: tu es mon frère, it’s supposed to be like this

doctorinhere: rude

thegoodjames: @usnavy I really miss your coffees rn

usnavy: I’ll make you a bunch when I see you :D

thegoodjames: YOU’RE A GODSEND HERMANITO

usnavy: gracias

usnavy: OH I’M THE ONLY ONE THAT HASN’T INTRODUCED MYSELF YET

realqueen: Betsey Dear, aye

realqueen: that has a ring to it

realqueen has changed their chat name to betseydear

dontstopmenow: I LOVE YOU

inkandturtles: ELIZA MY DARLING

betseydear: @JOHN YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO CALL ME ANYTHING BUT “DARLING” OKAY

inkandturtles: I can live with that

doctorinhere: take this to your private chat before things get awkward okay

thegoodjames: lmao ace life ftw

betseydear: omg am I the only straight person in this chat???

dontstopmenow: …

inkandturtles: …

thegoodjames: …

doctorinhere: …

usnavy: yes, yes you are

betseydear: OH MY GOD

betseydear: @dontstopmenow IS //ANYONE// IN YOUR FAMILY STRAIGHT???

donstopmenow: idk probably my father but who cares about him

inkandturtles: ^^ same

inkandturtles: the last part at least

usnavy:  HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF IF YOU KEEP BEING CUTE OR TALK ABOUT OTHER STUFF

betseydear: I’M SO SORRY

inkandturtles: I’M SORRY OMG

usnavy: that was mostly directed at Alex cause you two are cool

betseydear: OMG THANK YOU

inkandturtles: !!

usnavy: ANYWAYS, HOLA!! Me llamo Usnavi Hamilton, I’m the youngest brother

dontstopmenow: we protect Navi at all costs

thegoodjames: seconded

doctorinhere: ^^

usnavy: s t o p  i t

betseydear: it’s so nice to meet you all!! I can’t wait to meet you all in person!

inkandturtles: it’s cool to meet you guys! and yeah, Betsey dear said it first~

usnavy: I can’t wait to meet you guys too!!

doctorinhere: lmao Alex talked about you two for a solid three hours once

inkandturtles: Alex

betseydear: honey

thegoodjames: @doctorinhere be nice

dontstopmenow: why should he start now

dontstopmenow: I will not dispute this if you get your aSSES IN HERE AND CUDDLE WITH ME ALREADY WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING

betseydear: …

inkandturtles: totally not… making out…

dontstopmenow: WITHOUT ME???

inkandturtles: ha haaaa

thegoodjames: try not to make me throw up my coffee okay

usnavy: that’s an insult to coffee, James

dontstopmenow: @thegoodjames take your coffee and shove it

dontstopmenow: @betseydear @inkandturtles GET! IN! HERE! AND KISS ME! pls ily

betseydear: coming!!!

inkandturtles: ^^!!


	4. alexANDER NO TWITTER FIGHTS TODAY (you haven’t seen Usnavi Hamilton in a rap battle recently, have you?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegoodjames: I’m going to find a new decent shirt because I am not getting tattooed in a coffee-stained one
> 
> usnavy: ooooo new tattoo!
> 
> thegoodjames: ye
> 
> inkandturtles: all I can imagine is Alex with tattoos and I’m not sure how I feel about that
> 
> thegoodjames: I’m a lot hotter than Alex so they suit me
> 
> dontstopmenow: I
> 
> doctorinhere: pfft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some people seem to rlly like this and I'm rlly happy about that?? I'm glad you're enjoying it!!
> 
> don't mind Laf's username. I couldn't resist.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

numberthree: okay so I would literally die for my boyfriend and my girlfriend you have no idea

numberone: we have some idea

numbertwo: considering you nEVER SHUT UP ABOUT THEM

numberthree: @numberfour help I’m being dragged

numberfour: nah hombre, this is too funny

numberthree: well fuck you too then

numberfour: Vanessa and Sonny say hola btw

numberthree: hola!

numberone: hola!!

numbertwo: bonjour!

numberthree: you couldn’t help yourself, could you

numbertwo: lmaooooo suck shit

numberone: ha haaaa

numberthree: rude

numberone: I have only had two cups of coffee today, don’t expect me to be nice

numberthree: -.-

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: guuuuyyyys my brothers are dragging me

inkandturtles: what did you do this time

dontstopmenow: whY DO YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME I DID SOMETHING

betseydear: because you always do something, Alexander

thegoodjames: ^^

dontstopmenow: I

dontstopmenow: I???

doctorinhere: ha

dontstopmenow: MY OWN  F A M I L Y

usnavy: is amazing

thegoodjames: hA

dontstopmenow: jfc

betseydear: what a family

dontstopmenow: as if you and your sisters are any better

betseydear: yes, but I’m not usually the one being dragged

inkandturtles: Eliza is too pure to be dragged

dontstopmenow: … I cannot dispute this

dontstopmenow: I physically cannot

inkandturtles: Laf says hi btw, I’m with him and Herc atm

dontstopmenow: BONJOUR

dontstopmenow: did I ever mention I am friends with literal French royalty

thegoodjames: jfc Alexander

thegoodjames: I lose too much coffee because of you

doctorinhere: you spat it out again, didn’t you

dontstopmenow: ha haaaaaaaaa suck shit

thegoodjames: I’m going to find a new decent shirt because I am not getting tattooed in a coffee-stained one

usnavy: ooooo new tattoo!

thegoodjames: ye

inkandturtles: all I can imagine is Alex with tattoos and I’m not sure how I feel about that

thegoodjames: I’m a lot hotter than Alex so they suit me

dontstopmenow: I

doctorinhere: pfft

betseydear: I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure that was possible

dontstopmenow: Ily Eliza

doctorinhere: @James am I going to have to treat coffee burns when you get here

thegoodjames: no, Ruben

thegoodjames: I have more control than that

doctorinhere: barely

thegoodjames: w o w

dontstopmenow: would you believe me if I said that Ruben is normally the kind one

doctorinhere: that is actually Navi

thegoodjames: you haven’t seen Usnavi Hamilton in a rap battle recently, have you?

betseydear: omg Navi you rap??

usnavy: h e l l  yeah

inkandturtles: sAME

usnavy: HELL YEAH

thegoodjames: Alex and Navi stole all the freestyle rapping genes from me and Ruben

betseydear: I beatbox

usnavy: ELIZABETH SCHUYLER I LOVE YOU

inkandturtles: oi

betseydear: awwww

dontstopmenow: oI

usnavy: now Vanessa is glaring at me ahahah help

dontstopmenow: you brought this upon yourself, Usnavi

usnavy: hahahhahaa my girlfriend is scaring me

dontstopmenow: and you think Eliza doesn’t scare us sometimes

betseydear: really??

inkandturtles: Eliza my dearest, I love you, but you can be goddamn terrifying when you’re angry

betseydear: thank you

dontstopmenow: love you Betsey

betseydear: shhhh I love you both too

usnavy: Hello, this is Vanessa Otilia García, and I am here to tell you that Usnavi will no longer be professing his love to anyone

thegoodjames: There’s this rlly good place in the alley behind Daniela’s salon that’s good to hide a body in

usnavy: Gracias

usnavy _added_ vanessx _to the chat_

vanessx: hola, back on my phone now

usnavy: o w

usnavy: wheRE DID YOU PUT MY HAT

vanessx: en algún lugar nunca lo encontrarás

usnavy: D ó n d e  e s t á

thegoodjames: this is too good

thegoodjames: @doctorinhere ???? where’d you go???

usnavy: @doctorinhere are you okay???

dontstopmenow: @doctorinhere if you don’t answer in the next two minutes I’mma call you

inkandturtles: is everything alright?

thegoodjames: potentially, yes

dontstopmenow: but potentially, no

usnavy: @doctorinhere @doctorinhere @doctorinhere

betseydear: what’s going on??

thegoodjames: let’s just say that Ruben has a lot of triggers and even he doesn’t know what they all are

inkandturtles: oh shit

doctorinhere: I’m okay

usnavy: RUBEN!

doctorinhere: I’m good

doctorinhere: had to breathe for a moment, sorry guys

thegoodjames: what happened??

doctorinhere: bit of static, nothing major

doctorinhere: I’m getting better at it

dontstopmenow: someone call him

usnavy: on it

doctorinhere: you don’t need t

doctorinhere: jfc okay

doctorinhere: be back soon

dontstopmenow: “nothing major” he says

thegoodjames: I worry about him

dontstopmenow: we all do

inkandturtles: I’m missing something here

betseydear: it’s not really our place to ask

inkandturtles: I know but like, he’s our boyfriend’s brother and I’m worried

betseydear: that is true and I agree

dontstopmenow: I love you two

thegoodjames: you two are cool, thanks for keeping Alex in check

dontstopmenow: d i s c u l p e

thegoodjames: you have no impulse control, lex, you know it’s true

dontstopmenow: diSCULPE

inkandturtles: “that’s true” – Laf

dontstopmenow: L A F A Y E T T E

inkandturtles: he also says he’s not really royalty but he was born in a castle so it kinda counts

dontstopmenow: he has “Marquis de Lafayette” in his name

dontstopmenow: he’s fucking French Nobility

thegoodjames: are you serious

inkandturtles:  “my wife will be happy to hear that” – Laf

thegoodjames: wait what

dontstopmenow: wait what what?

thegoodjames: “wife”????

donstopmenow: did I never mention that Laf is married?

thegoodjames: no???

dontstopmenow: haha oops

betseydear: yea he’s married, got married in France before he moved here

inkandturtles: it was an arranged marriage, but they love each other so it worked

thegoodjames: I thought you said Laf was dating Hercules???

dontstopmenow: he is

inkandturtles: ~polyamory~

thegoodjames: … that makes a whole lot more sense now

dontstopmenow _added_   fightin-frenchman _to the chat_

dontstopmenow: French Nobility, meet Mon Frère

fightin-frenchman: Salut! Ravi de vous rencontrer!

thegoodjames: Tout le plaisir est pour moi!

fightin-frenchman: Tu dois être James?

thegoodjames: En effet je suis!

inkandturtles: Laf is grinning sm I’m worried for his face

inkandturtles: “I have not seen him smile this much since Adri’s ball gown” - Herc

fightin-frenchman: I’m fine, mon amie, I’m just happy to find someone else who speaks French!!

thegoodjames: our mother was trilingual and she taught all four of us her languages

fightin-frenchman: incroyable!

thegoodjames: oui!

vanessx: status report

vanessx: Usnavi is talking in very fast Spanish to Ruben and it’s almost hard to keep up w him but I think it’s getting better

donstopmenow: thank you!!

vanessx: no hay problema

betseydear: so remember how we were saying that nobody in the Hamilton family is straight, right

thegoodjames: oui

betseydear: what about your mother? If you don’t mind me asking, that is

thegoodjames: I think she was pan, tbh

dontstopmenow: she had that all-loving vibe about her

fightin-frenchman: she sounds lovely!

thegoodjames: she was

dontstopmenow: she really was

usnavy: AAAND WE’RE BACK

doctorinhere: I’m better now

dontstopmenow: you sure??

doctorinhere: yep, I’m sure

thegoodjames: I’m getting a work call, I’ll be back soon!

usnavy: have fun!

usnavy: also Alex?

dontstopmenow: yeah?

usnavy: you might get attacked by Daniela

dontstopmenow: I’m already getting attacked by Jefferson, this isn’t fair

usnavy: she found out that you invited us over for Christmas and she’s a little annoyed you didn’t invite her

dontstopmenow: HOW DOES SHE FIND OUT THESE THINGS

usnavy: I DON’T KNOW

usnavy: SHE’S OMNISCIENT AND IT’S SCARY

vanessx: before you accuse me, I didn’t tell her

vanessx: are you sure you didn’t let something slip when she was visiting the other day, Navi?

usnavy: I may be the Bodega Gossip but I am not the Bodega Gossiper

usnavy _changed their chat name to_ bodegagossip

bodegagossip: hah, Navi needs to keep a tighter grip on his phone

vanessx: it’s so easy

bodegagossip: just for that I’m keeping it like this for a while

inkandturtles: what is happening

doctorinhere: sorry, I’m back again, saw the word “Jefferson” and questioned Alexander’s existence

dontstopmenow: so did I

fightin-frenchman: he’s not that bad, really!

fightin-frenchman: he’s very nice to me and Adrienne

thegoodjames: Adrienne?

fightin-frenchman: ma femme chérie~

thegoodjames: ohhh

dontstopmenow: don’t even get me started on Jefferson

fightin-frenchman: leave him be, Alexander

dontstopmenow: n o

usnavy: isn’t he the guy that hates immigrants?

dontstopmenow: yes

vanessx: I’ll fight him

fightin-frenchman: he doesn’t hate immigrants, he just hates Alexander

dontstopmenow: good thing I hate him too, then

usnavy: how do you know he doesn’t hate immigrants?

fightin-frenchman: like I said, he is very kind to Adrienne and myself and we’re both immigrants from France

fightin-frenchman: and he’s at least civil with John, who is the son of an immigrant from the Caribbean, and Hercules, who is an immigrant from Ireland

fightin-frenchman: and it’s not like he’s racist, either, he’s dated people of colour

fightin-frenchman: he was just raised in the wrong place by the wrong family

fightin-frenchman: and he doesn’t like Alexander because the two are so opposite they find it impossible to agree on anything

doctorinhere: his policies are still pretty shitty though

fightin-frenchman: well, yeah, I’ll give you that one

dontstopmenow: s e e t h i n g

inkandturtles: we’d better stop, he’s close to crushing his phone

betseydear: alexANDER NO TWITTER FIGHTS TODAY

dontstopmenow: but bettseeeyyyyy

betseydear: No

dontstopmenow: dios mio  f i n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure??? what this chapter is??? but hey whatevs, I like it lmao
> 
> pls comment, comments are my lifeblood <3


	5. it’s alive (all three of you are unbelievable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctorinhere: you really don’t have to do this
> 
> betseydear: I want to!
> 
> dontstopmenow: just accept it Ruben
> 
> doctorinhere: gghhhhhhhhhh
> 
> doctorinhere: I’m inconveniencing both of you
> 
> betseydear: too late, we’re already packed and I’m picking Alex up
> 
> dontstopmenow: you heard the lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben is a hypocrite and so am I lmao
> 
> hey look  
> this thing has a !!plot!!  
> I cannot wait for this to reALLY kick off tbh
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

numberone: FEAST YOUR EYES

numberone: [image attachment]

numberone: ON THE NEWEST PIECE OF ART

numberthree: hoLY SHIT

numberfour: !!!!

numberfour: eso se ve increíble!

numberthree: THAT LOOKS AWESOME HERMANO

numberone: MERCI GRACIAS

numberone: CAN YOU TELL I LOVE GEOMETRIC SHIT

numberthree: nooooooo not at aaallllll

numberfour: what are the dates??

numberone: I’ll let you figure that one out

numbertwo: are they our birthdays?

numbertwo: and mama’s?

numberone: it’s alive

numbertwo: “it’s”

numberone: and yes!

numberthree: jaMES

numberfour: J A M E S

numberthree: that’s so amazing

numberthree: dios mio

numberone: I’ve wanted to do something with our birth dates on it for ages but I didn’t know what

numberone: and then I ended up scribbling this tree a while back and I thought it was really cool so I refined it

numbertwo: that’s awesome

numberfour: are you feeling okay Ruben?

numbertwo: I’m good

numberthree: are you sure?

numberthree: you seem off

numbertwo: I’m okay, don’t worry

numbertwo: I’m just exhausted

numberthree: when was the last time you slept?

numbertwo: like you’re one to talk

numberthree: I’m the secretary to a senator

numberthree: I have an excuse

numberfour: answer the question, hermano

numbertwo: this was about James’ tattoo?????

numberone: Ruben

numbertwo: you guys are insufferable

numbertwo: two days ago

numberone: Ruben Marcado Hamilton

numbertwo: uuugghhhshdghrjgkdjrg

numbertwo: I just

numbertwo: there’s this kid here

numbertwo: he needs me

numbertwo: his parents were killed in a car crash and he’s really really sick and I’ve been working non-stop to try to make a drug that will help him because goddamnit I’m giving this kid a chance at life

numbertwo: he’s not dying on my watch

numberthree: oh my god

numberfour: dios

numbertwo: so now you see why I’m fucking t i r e d but I’m not going to stop until I get somewhere

numberthree: I’m going to be a really big hypocrite and tell you to get the fuck to bed and go the fuck to sleep because you’re not going to help this kid if you’re not completely healthy and awake and 110% in working order

numbertwo: hypocrite

numberthree: I knOW RUBEN

numberfour: Alexander is right! If you’re half-asleep when trying to help this kid you might mess up and get something wrong!

numberone: I agree wholeheartedly with my hypocrite brother and my sane brother

numberone: even if you just have a three hour powernap in your office

numberone: get some sleep

numbertwo: I can’t sleep in a hospital

numbertwo: not after that

numbertwo: but if I leave I’m scared he’ll get worse or die

numberthree: I am on my way rn

numbertwo: wait what

numbertwo: I live on the other side of the state

numberthree: I am on

numberthree: my way

numberthree: right now

numbertwo: no

numbertwo: don’t do that

numbertwo: it’s a five and a half hour drive

numberthree: I’ll be there in four

numberthree: and you better have slept by the time I get there

numbertwo: you’re insane

numberthree: I know

 

**oO0Oo**

 

inkandturtles: Alexander

inkandturtles: what are you doing

dontstopmenow: going to help Ruben

dontstopmenow: he needs help

inkandturtles: and you’re packing an overnight bag?

betseydear: what’s happening

betseydear: Alexander

betseydear: what’s going on???

dontsopmenow: long story short my brother is trying to make a drug to help this kid that’s dying and he hasn’t slept in two days and he really needs help but Navi can’t leave his shop and James is in Australia so I’m the only one available

inkandturtles: not only am I surprised you typed that so quickly with one hand but holy shit

betseydear: where does he work?? I’ll go with you

dontstopmenow: you don’t have to do that Liza

dontstopmenow: for one, you have no obligation

dontstopmenow: and second, he lives in Rochester

betseydear: your family is my family

betseydear: I will take you

inkandturtles: I’ll come too if you like

betseydear: John, dear

betseydear: you work at a hospital

inkandturtles: yes, and?

dontstopmenow: BETSEY YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THAT I CAN DRIVE AND JOHN YOU CAN’T JUST TAKE TIME OFF WORK WITHOUT NOTICE

betseydear: I hate to say it but he’s right

inkandturtles: uggghhhhhhhhhh I can’t heelllppp

betseydear: I’ll keep you updated love

dontstopmenow: well if you’re serious about going then get packing cause we gotta go go goooooo

betseydear: brb calling work then I’ll come pick you up

dontstopmenow: I love you!!!!

dontstopmenow: I love you too, John, thank you for offering to come but you gotta help people here

inkandturtles: I’ll help you pack then <3

dontstopmenow: <3

betseydear: I got a week off work, I’m packing now and I’ll be there in 20ish minutes!

dontstopmenow: <3 !!!

 

**oO0Oo**

numberthree: oh and btw Eliza’s coming with me

numbertwo: oh my god

numberthree: see you sooooooooon

numbertwo: A l e x a n d e r

 

**oO0Oo**

 

doctorinhere: you really don’t have to do this

betseydear: I want to!

dontstopmenow: just accept it Ruben

doctorinhere: gghhhhhhhhhh

doctorinhere: I’m inconveniencing both of you

betseydear: too late, we’re already packed and I’m picking Alex up

dontstopmenow: you heard the lady

inkandturtles: I tried to come as well but these two are making me stay home

dontstopmenow: you, like Ruben, work in a hospital

dontstopmenow: you can’t just up and leave

thegoodjames: Ruben you have no slept in two days

thegoodjames: just take it

bodegagossip: ^^

doctorinhere: all three of you are unbelievable

 

**oO0Oo**

 

actual-angel: WHERE ARE YOU GOING

betseydear: TO HELP SAVE MY SELF-DESTRUCTIVE BOYFRIEND’S SELF-DESTRUCTIVE BROTHER IN ROCHESTER

peggypegster: R O C H E S T E R

peggypegster: YOU’RE GOING TO ROCHESTER RIGHT NOW???

betseydear: YES AND I’M PACKING SO I CAN PICK ALEX UP ASAP

actual-angel: THAT’S NOT ENOUGH TIME TO PACK

betseydear: I’LL BUY WHATEVER I NEED THERE, IT’S FINE

betseydear: John is staying here so we’re not all leaving suddenly

actual-angel: give us a story????

betseydear: copied and pasted from Alex:

betseydear: “long story short my brother is trying to make a drug to help this kid that’s dying and he hasn’t slept in two days and he really needs help but Navi can’t leave his shop and James is in Australia so I’m the only one available”

actual-angel: well then get youR ASS OVER THERE RN ELIZA

betseydear: G O I N G

peggypegster: GETTA GOIN

peggypegster: CHEERING FOR EVERYONE

betseydear: TY

 

**oO0Oo**

 

betseydear: PEGGY SAYS SHE’S CHEERING FOR YOU @ALEX @RUBEN

doctorinhere: oh my god

betseydear _added_ peggypegster _to the chat_

betseydear: YOU WERE JUST CHEERING FOR @doctorinhere PEGS

peggypegster: OKAY SO I’M ASSUMING YOU’RE RUBEN THE STRESSED DOC SO GOOD LUCK

doctorinhere: thank?? you????

betseydear: THANKS PEGS

betseydear _removed_ peggypegster _from the chat_

betseydear: my lil sis btw

doctorinhere: ah

betseydear: I’m packed and I’m on my way!!!

dontstopmenow: thank you!!!

dontstopmenow: also @doctorinhere I noticed you didn’t dispute stressed

doctorinhere: no point

bodegagossip: sending virtual Hamilton-de la Vega coffees!

doctorinhere: lmao gracias

inkandturtles: Eliza is here and they’re off!

dontstopmenow: THANK YOU JOHN I LOVE YOU

betseydear: I LOVE YOU

inkandturtles: I love you too!! Safe drive!!

bodegagossip: safe drive!!!

thegoodjames: ¡cuidate!

fightin-frenchman: fais attention!

dontstopmenow: merci and gracias!

betseydear: LESSGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're enjoying pls comment and let me know what you think  
> I live for comments  
> they fuel me to continue  
> pls I beg
> 
> (also would y'all come visit an ask blog for the Four Amigos or nah)


	6. Isabelle Lightwood is my role model (if looks could kill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inkandturtles: just out of curiosity
> 
> inkandturtles: is James equal to Angry Laf levels of scary or
> 
> dontstopmenow: ooohhhhhh yes
> 
> fightin-frenchman: now it’s getting interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm going places with this story  
> I'm not sure how I'll get there but I promise I'm going places
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

dontstopmenow: FIRST STOP

dontstopmenow: TWO HOURS ON THE ROAD AND WE’RE GOING THROUGH PENSYLVANIA

betseydear: it’s spelled “Pennsylvania” dear

dontstopmenow: I DON’T C A R E

dontstopmenow: there’s a supermarket here and I need energy drinks so I’m going to get some

doctorinhere: dear god

thegoodjames: how are you a secretary to George fucking Washington if you can’t spell Pennsylvania

dontstopthatway: IT’S SPELLED THAT WAY IN THE CONSTITUTION J A M E S

thegoodjames: and it’s spelled the right way everywhere else

thegoodjames: who wrote the constitution anyway

doctorinhere: doN”T GET HIM STARTED JAMES

thegoodjames: f u c k

betseydear: Alexander

betseydear: I see you typing

dontstopmenow: Elizaaaaaaa

betseydear: if you copied that paragraph to use later I swear to god

dontstopmenow: uughhhhh

inkandturtles: this is who I’ve dedicated my life to

betseydear: indeed it is dear

inkandturtles: it’s a good thing I have you, darling

betseydear: shbgksjdgks

dontstopmenow: she just blushed that’s adorable

inkandturtles: phOTOS??????

dontstopmenow: I already have 25 do you need more

inkandturtles: probably

betseydear: s t o p

bodegagossip: you three are actually adorable

vanessx: that was one of the most adorable things to witness e v e r

fightin-frenchman: I concur

betseydear: I swear to god all of you

betseydear: ALEXANDER HAS HIS DISGUSTING RED BULL WE CAN GO NOW

dontstopmenow: VAMONOS

bodegagossip: conduite prudente!!

dontstopmenow: GRACIAS

betseydear: Alexander

betseydear: you just chugged Red Bull

betseydear: you are NOT driving

dontstopmenow: I do have a license

betseydear: and you probably flirted with the instructor to get it, you will get us arrested

dontstopmenow: uuuggghhhhhh

betseydear: I am not getting demerit points because you are a reckless driver when hyped on energy drinks he’S DRINKING ANOTHER ONE

betseydear: GET IN THE CAR ALEXANDER

dontstopmenow: I’M IN THE CAR

dontstopmenow: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

betseydear: I might scream

dontstopmenow: pls don’t you’re scary when you’re angry

betseydear: good

dontstopmenow: I love you

betseydear: I love you too

betseydear: now buckle up kiddo cause we’re hitting the road again

thegoodjames: “kiddo”

dontstopmenow: now listen here, James Hamilton

vanessx: I cannot wait to meet you Eliza

dontstopmenow: ohoho you two will get along like a house on fire

bodegagossip: if looks could kill

dontstopmenow: you have no idea

thegoodjames: this is hilarious and all but it’s honestly nearly 4 AM and I need sleep

bodegagossip: WHY ARE YOU AWAKE AT ALL

bodegagossip: YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ASLEEP HOURS AGO

thegoodjames: and I’m going nnoooowwwww so shush

thegoodjames: ¡buenas noches a todos!

thegoodjames: I’ll msg y’all when I rejoin the land of the living

dontstopmenow: I’m trying to imagine you saying “y’all” in your accent and I just can’t

thegoodjames: pls fuck off

thegoodjames: goodnight

dontstopmenow: lmao buenas noches

 

**oO0Oo**

 

numberfour: DO I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ALL THREE OF MY BROTHERS NOT GETTING ENOUGH SLEEP NOW

numberone: I’m gonna put my phone on silent except for my ring volume so ring me if you need me urgently

numberone: and I literally forgot to go to sleep bc I was more interested in Alexander’s drive commentary

numberthree: gracias mi amigo

numberone: de nada

numberone: now for the final time unless you need me

numberone: goodNIGHT

numberfour: night!

numbertwo: goodnight

numberthree: nighty night

numbertwo: ugghhh I still don’t understand why you’re actually coming Alex

numberthree: cause I support my family??????

numberthree: and you need the support????????????

numbertwo: I’m okayyyyy

numberthree: lmao

numbertwo: good grief

 

**oO0Oo**

 

bodegagossip: ONE BROTHER ASLEEP

bodegagossip: TWO MORE TO GO

vanessx: he’s not going to sleep bc he’s worried about you guys thannkkkssssss

bodegagossip: I will fall asleep eventually bc I am the only one in this family that can’t go a night without sleep

dontstopmenow: coffee, hombre

bodegagossip: it doesn’t w o r k like that, Alexander

dontstopmenow: “At least one of you sleeps” shush Eliza

inkandturtles: tbh I was thinking the same thing

inkandturtles: so it runs in the family huh

dontstopmenow: stopped at me

vanessx: thank the lord almighty

fightin-frenchman: I can’t tell you how many photos I have of Hercules physically forcing le petit lion away from his work

bodegagossip: PETIT LION

vanessx: what does that meeannn

bodegagossip: “little lion”

vanessx: oH MY GOD

doctorinhere: frightfully accurate

fightin-frenchman: oui

inkandturtles: so @vanessx how did you meet Alex and the others??

vanessx: ah, I’ve known them since we were niños! we grew up in el barrio

bodegagossip: oui, and Vanessa was the babysitter for our little cousin Sonny

dontstopmenow: AND DEAR GOD IF YOU THINK LAF AND HERC OR ELIZA AND JOHN DODGED AROUND EACH OTHER

fightin-frenchman: excuses moi?????

dontstopmenow: USNAVI AND VANESSA

bodegagossip: I will murder you Alexander

dontstopmenow: you’re not the scary one of the family, Navi

dontstopmenow: that’s James

inkandturtles: I would have said that’s you when you’re angry but I’m also biased bc I think you’re adorable

donstopmenow: c e a s e

vanessx: I’m sorry I’m still hung up over “little lion”

fightin-frenchman: considering that he is short, has a slight red tinge to his hair in places and is very loud, I felt like it fit

vanessx: 110%

donstopmenow: v a n e s s a

inkandturtles: just out of curiosity

inkandturtles: is James equal to Angry Laf levels of scary or

dontstopmenow: ooohhhhhh yes

fightin-frenchman: now it’s getting interesting

inkandturtles: hmmmm

inkandturtles: how about angry Martha Washington levels of scary

dontstopmenow: oooo that’s a tough one

fightin-frenchman: I wasn’t sure it was possible to go beyond that

bodegagossip: considering that James is tall, tattooed, has extensive knowledge of power tools and has a black belt in karate???

dontstopmenow: yea but you can’t take him seriously what with the red hair and the accent

inkandturtles: red hair???

dontstopmenow: yeah our father was a redhead but J wears it better

doctorinhere: ^^^

dontstopmenow: Laf is scary in the way that he grew up in a military family, knows two martial arts disciplines and can deck you in heels

fightin-frenchman: this is true

vanessx: what kind of heels

fightin-frenchman: depends on the outfit, ma chérie

vanessx: height?

fightin-frenchman: please, if you’re going to wear heels then nothing less than six inches

fightin-frenchman: Isabelle Lightwood is my role model

vanessx: n i c e

bodegagossip: is my girlfriend being taken away by another badass

vanessx: apparently Laf has two signifs so??? I think he’s good

fightin-frenchman: oui, but I’d love to meet you

vanessx: sí

doctorinhere: this is hilarious

dontstopmenow: oooo Ruben

doctorinhere: ????

dontstopmenow: scary in the way that he can recite crazy formulas off the top of his head, and could murder you and get away with it with about twenty different poisons

doctorinhere: cheers

bodegagossip: but other than that he’s a teddy bear

doctorinhere: aaaaand it’s gone

doctorinhere: I just got test results back from the kid so I’ll brb

dontstopmenow: good luck!

bodegagossip: from all of us!

fightin-frenchman: ^^^

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: SECOND STOP

dontstopmenow: WE’RE AN HOURISH AWAY BUT ELIZA WAS GETTING LEG CRAMPS

doctorinhere: that’s a good reason to stop, yes

bodegagossip: how’s the kid doing???

doctorinhere: he’s not looking too good but we don’t know what’s wrong with him

doctorinhere: his parents couldn’t be identified and nobody’s reported a mother, father and their toddler missing and I am pissed

dontstopmenow: John would you pls talk doctor with Ruben, I’m driving the last leg so Eliza will be on byE

betseydear: guess who’s back boys + Vanessa + Laf kinda

vanessx: ayyeeee

fightin-frenchman: Mademoiselle Eliza, lovely to see you again

inkandturtles: @doctorinhere if it’d help you destress a bit then sure

doctorinhere: sure

inkandturtles: I’m still in med school tho so I’m not an all-knowing doctor yet

doctorinhere: I’m Dr Hamilton and I’m not all-knowing either so you’re good

bodegagossip: buckle in folks

inkandturtles: age?

doctorinhere: 2 years 3 months

inkandturtles: sex?

doctorinhere: XY

inkandturtles: is he a normal weight?

doctorinhere: he’s underweight and small for a Hispanic child

bodegagossip: one sec

bodegagossip: has this kid actually got a name??

doctorinhere: he had a bracelet on that somehow didn’t get burned in the fire

doctorinhere: it says “Philip”, so we’re calling him that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that  
> plot???  
> in MY story????
> 
> we're going somewhere, ladies and gentlemen and those who don't conform to a binary gender  
> we're going somewhere
> 
> thanks to everyone who has commented so far! I love y'all <3


	7. s u f i c i e n t e (unorganised desks also run in the family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.Burr: Washington looks completely exasperated at something and I can only imagine it’s because of you
> 
> A.Ham: why do you automatically assume I did something???
> 
> A.Burr: he has a specific “I’m done with everyone” look, and then an “I’m Done With Hamilton” look
> 
> A.Burr: take a wild guess as to which one it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'aaaallllll have this trash I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore but it's fun

dontstopmenow: HEEEEERRRRRRREEEEE

doctorinhere: I’m on the third floor, tell the receptionist I sent you

doctorinhere: thank you for coming

betseydear: a l e x a n d e r wait for me please

betseydear: my legs are so sore

dontstopmenow: right right I’m waiting

betseydear: thank you dear

betseydear: oh dear

betseydear: this is going… well…

doctorinhere: oh god what’s happening

betseydear: Alex had to tell the front desk lady his name and when he said “Hamilton” she looked at him weirdly

doctorinhere: fair enough

dontstopmenow: THANK YOU RUBEN LESSGO

betseydear: we’re coming up

usnavy: this should be interesting

betseydear: what?

usnavy: you’ll see

vanessx: this is going to be fun

vanessx: @doctorinhere would you mind if Alex videoed this bc I wanna see

doctorinhere: all g

thegoodjames: dhrgbdkjgkd I’m awake

thegoodjames: running on five hours of sleep and coffee

thegoodjames: f u c k

thegoodjames: oh is Eliza about to meet Ruben??

bodegagossip: yes, James

fightin-frenchman: apparently I’m missing something

inkandturtles: apparently

dontstopmenow: oo hang on a sec

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow _added_ thegoodjames, doctorinhere, usnavy, vanessx _to the chat_

dontstopmenow: meet mi familia everybody but wait for it

vanessx: this is gonna be good

actual-angel: ?????

fightin-frenchman _added_ adriennaissance _to the chat_

adriennaissance: dear god what is this

fightin-frenchman: Alex’s family

adriennaissance: oH

vanessx: and me

bodegagossip: aND VANESSA DAMMIT

usnavy _added_ theonetheonly _to the chat_

bodegagossip: don’t ask questions, just wait for it

dontstopmenow: _[video attachment]_

thegoodjames: best thing to wake up to e v e r

theonetheonly: we lost Navi again

vanessx: pfffffffffffffffffff

peggypegster: EHAT

fightin-frenchman: HOLD IT

betseydear: THEY’RE FUCKING IDENTICAL WHAT IS THIS

betseydear: ARE YOU TWINS

doctorinhere: we’d better not be

dontstopmenow: watch it

inkandturtles: YOU LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME WHAT THE FUCK

hunkules: wait, where are you two??

dontstopmenow: we may or may not be in Rochester

adriennaissance: que diable

fightin-frenchman: je ne sais pas

dontstopmenow: pls introduce yourselves while Eliza reboots her brain

actual-angel: yes please do

peggypegster: ^^^

dontstopmenow: she nearly dropped her phone

peggypegster: Elizzaaaaaa

betseydear: GIVE ME A MINUTE

thegoodjames: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES JAMES HAMILTON

bodegagossip: DO I NEVER GET TO INTRODUCE MYSELF FIRST

thegoodjames: lol no

bodegagossip: goddamnit

thegoodjames: I’m the oldest brother just btw

doctorinhere: I’m Ruben, I’m the second child, and Alex and I confused many people when we were younger

dontstopmenow: you always stole my clothes

doctorinhere: because you wrecked mine, you ass

dontstopmenow: irrelevant

doctorinhere: don’t you dare

bodegagossip: and before this becomes a mess, I’m Usnavi! I’m the youngest brother~

dontstopmenow: cinnamon

thegoodjames: roll

bodegagossip: how do you do that

thegoodjames: don’t question it

adriennaissance: I’m slightly confused but I’m rolling with it

vanessx: I’m Vanessa, I’m Usnavi’s girlfriend so I guess I’m extended family

theonetheonly: Hola, me llamo Sonny De La Vega, I’m el barrio cousin

dontstopmenow: Sonny was the only one in our family that could tell me and Ruben apart from far away

theonetheonly: Daniela doesn’t count?

dontstopmenow: weeelllll we’re not related

theonetheonly: although I do have the question of Why Are You In Rochester

dontstopmenow: we came to force Ruben to get some sleep

theonetheonly: hypocrite

dontstopmenow: I know but shush

fightin-frenchman: @@@Alex should we add GWash and MWash???

dontstopmenow: yES

fightin-frenchman _added_ G.Washington, Martha.W _to the chat_

theladylove: hey kiddo, what’s up?

fightin-frenchman: there is a video up above of Eliza, Alex and Alex’s brother up above that you need to see

Martha.W: well isn’t this a heartwarming reunion!

doctorinhere: hi Mrs Washington

bodegagossip: Buenos tardes!!!

thegoodjames: afternoon, Mrs Washington

Martha.W: I’ve told you to call me Martha, dears, you know that

thegoodjames: after years of knowing of you as “The Martha Washington” calling you by your first name is still a WIP

peggypegsters: wait y’all know the Washingtons??

thegoodjames: my little brother is the secretary to Senator Washington, of course we know them

Martha.W: we haven’t officially met but I’ve heard a lot about the three of them from Alexander!!

fightin-frenchman: WATCH THE VIDEO, NONE OF US WERE PREPARED

Martha.W: okay, okay, I’m going

Martha.W: oh my gosh

Martha.W: I cannot find George but he needs to see that

fightin-frenchman: TOLD YOU

inkandturtles: I was not prepared for my boyfriend to have brothers, let alone one that looks exactly the same as him

theonetheonly: Usnavi’s not far off either actually

vanessx: _[video attachment]_

vanessx: definitely not far off

inkandturtles: dear god

betseydear: DEAR GOD

doctorinhere: nice one Vanessa            

vanessx: I couldn’t resist

vanessx: Navi’s the cutest though

betseydear: I hate to disagree but I have to disagree

dontstopmenow: tbh it’s a tie between Navi and Ruben

thegoodjames: am I even in the running

dontstopmenow: no

thegoodjames: thaaaaannks

hunkules: I’m assuming you’re the non-triplet

thegoodjames: oui

Martha.W: George looks torn between laughing and having an existential crisis

peggypegster: same, GWash, same

G.Washington: I am never prepared when it comes to Alexander but this is just ridiculous

dontstopmenow: cheers GWash

G.Washington: about that nickname

G.Washington: if you could stop referring to me as that in meetings and official work emails it would be much appreciated

peggypegster: W H E E Z E

dontstopmenow: no promises but I promise sir

doctorinhere: did you seriously bring me chai tea

dontstopmenow: coffee is Not what you need rn so yea

doctorinhere: t h a n k y o u

dontstopmenow: de nada

dontstopmenow: yoU HAVE A FUCKING C O U C H IN YOUR LAB WHY HAVEN’T YOU BEEN SLEEPING

doctorinhere: WELL APPARENTLY IT’S A HEREDITARY TRAIT

dontstopmenow: SHUSH

dontstopmenow: IS THERE ANYTHING THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS BC IF NOT I AM DRAGGING YOU OUT OF HERE AND BACK TO YOUR APARTMENT

doctorinhere: do you really want me to answer that question

doctorinhere: do you s e e the piles of papers on my desk

betseydear: dear god

betseydear: unorganised desks also run in the family

dontstopmenow: shush

theonetheonly: it skipped over Navi and went straight to me, too

bodegagossip: sue me for wanting to know where everything is

theonetheonly: you’re no fun

thegoodjames: I won’t even consider telling you what my hotel room looks like rn

bodegagossip: dO NOT

thegoodjames: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

bodegagossip: uydhgksjhdgks

bodegagossip: Sonny

bodegagossip: what was that

vanessx: that was a loud crash

theonetheonly: aahhhahahaha

theonetheonly: do you really want me to answer that

usnavy: Qué hiciste

theonetheonly: there might have been

theonetheonly: a little incident

theonetheonly: in which the end result was me and the contents of a shelf now being on the floor

bodegagossip: wilL YOU EVER STOP TRASHING THE STORE

theonetheonly: DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT

bodegagossip: I’M COMING DOWN

bodegagossip: I DON’T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS

theonetheonly: you own the place

bodegagossip: I K N O W THAT, SONNY

theonetheonly: I’M SORRY

bodegagossip: IT’S FINE AS LONG AS NOTHING BROKE

bodegagossip: IF IT DID YOU’RE CLEANING IT UP

theonetheonly: I’ll go get the bleach then

usnavy: Sonny De La Vega I swear to god

vanessx: I’m coming as well

vanessx: damage report

vanessx: we’ll be back soon!!

doctorinhere: good luck

vanessx: lmao we’ll probably need it

dontstopmenow: oh for the love of

dontstopmenow: Burr is messaging me

inkandturtles: welp

inkandturtles: have fun with that

dontstopmenow: iehgkdjfgkdj I hate you

**oO0Oo**

 

A.Burr: Hamilton

A.Ham: spare me

A.Burr: Washington looks completely exasperated at something and I can only imagine it’s because of you

A.Ham: why do you automatically assume I did something???

A.Burr: he has a specific “I’m done with everyone” look, and then an “I’m Done With Hamilton” look

A.Burr: take a wild guess as to which one it is

A.Ham: and why are you asking me?

A.Burr: he won’t tell me and I want to make sure you haven’t done anything overly stupid

A.Ham: aw you’re worried about me

A.Burr: I’m more worried about Washington’s mental stability than I am about you

A.Ham: cheers

A.Ham: I took an emergency week off and he may have found something out about me that he wasn’t prepared for

A.Burr: do I want to know

A.Ham: I dunno, do you?

A.Ham: I’ll show you if you really want

A.Burr: as long as it’s rated PG 13

A.Ham: you’re no fun

A.Burr: dear god

A.Ham: I’m jk it is

A.Ham: actually I gotta ask someone if it’s chill to share

A.Ham: you’re one of the few that don’t know by now

A.Burr: okay???

 

**oO0Oo**

dontstopmenow: @thegoodjames @doctorinhere @usnavy or @vanessx whoever’s at their phone

dontstopmenow: Burr is asking what’s going on

dontstopmenow: can I tell him

thegoodjames: I’m chill

doctorinhere: yeah sure

vanessx: “yeah sure I don’t mi- [insert arguing with Sonny]” -  Usnavi

dontstopmenow: yeSS

inkandturtles: #prayforburr

hunkules: #prayforburr

adriennaissance: #prayforburr

fightin-frenchman: #prayforburr

actual-angel: #dontprayforburr

actual-angel: #lethimsuffer

 

**oO0Oo**

A.Ham: _[video attachment]_

A.Ham: this is Eliza meeting my older brother

A.Burr: you

A.Burr: you have a brother???

A.Burr: that looks exactly like you????

A.Burr: ?????????

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: oh my god

doctorinhere: how’d it go?

dontstopmenow: _[image attachment]_

actual-angel: beautiful

doctorinhere: dios mio

dontstopmenow: I’m thriving

doctorinhere: stop

 

**oO0Oo**

 

A.Ham: 1. I have three brothers, 2. Ruben looks like me apart from the eyes, 3. your reaction was A+++

A.Burr: I’m not sure what to do with this information

A.Burr: I’ve known you since we started college????

A.Ham: yeaahhhh it’s not something we advertise but you know now so

A.Burr: okay???

A.Ham: before you ask the order is James, Ruben, Me, Usnavi

A.Ham: James is the only one that doesn’t look similar to us

A.Ham: and we all speak three languages

A.Burr: even more information I don’t know what to do with

A.Ham: este es Ruben Hamilton

A.Burr: has he worked in NYC and I haven’t noticed?

A.Ham: nope

A.Ham: I’m in Rochester

A.Ham: so is Betsey

A.Burr: w h y

A.Ham: emergency week off

A.Burr: right

A.Burr: best wishes for whatever the emergency is

A.Ham: gracias

A.Ham: good luck with this revelation

A.Burr: dear god

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: the carnage

dontstopmenow: it’s beautiful

doctorinhere: s u f i c i e n t e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now interrupt your regular plotline with people freaking out over Alex having brothers
> 
> please drop a comment if you're enjoying it so far!!! <3


	8. ayyeee got a lunch date with Madison lmao (I THINK ALEX IS IN LOVE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dontstopmenow: NOW MADISON IS MESSAGING ME WTF
> 
> fightin-frenchman: he’s messaging you so Jefferson doesn’t have to
> 
> dontstopmenow: sometimes I forget that you’re actually friends with Jefferson
> 
> adriennaissance: so do I, mon amie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert me casually wanting to jump out of my school's second floor window along with sobbing about these dorks and that's... my entire personality tbh
> 
> hope y'all enjoy

JMads: Hamilton?

A.Ham: wHY MUST EVERYONE BOTHER ME TODAY

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: NOW MADISON IS MESSAGING ME WTF

fightin-frenchman: he’s messaging you so Jefferson doesn’t have to

dontstopmenow: sometimes I forget that you’re actually friends with Jefferson

adriennaissance: so do I, mon amie

fightin-frenchman: I

actual-angel: hA

 

**oO0Oo**

 

JMads: I’m only messaging you so Thomas doesn’t have to

A.Ham: Laf totally called it wth

JMads: this is concerning how Burr and Washington both look they got hit by a truck and when I asked them they both just shook their heads and said “Hamilton”

JMads: I want to know how you got Burr to show emotion honestly

A.Ham: James Madison has a sense of humour

A.Ham: a sentence I never thought I’d see, let alone write myself

JMads: for the love of god Hamilton

JMads: either tell me or don’t, your choice

A.Ham: fiiiiiiiiiine I’m in Rochester w Eliza

JMads: what the

JMads: why???

A.Ham: what, are you worried about me?

JMads: we have a meeting tomorrow with Washington?

JMads: one of those Very Important Meetings?

A.Ham: it’s a family emergency and Eliza insisted on coming

A.Ham: I’m not sure you’re prepared for what I’m about to send you but here goes nothing

A.Ham:  _[video attachment]_

A.Ham: and if you show this to Jefferson and take a photo of his reaction I will buy you lunch when I get back

JMads: oh my god you have a deal

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: ayyeee got a lunch date with Madison lmao

betseydear: ehAT

dontstopmenow: I’m kidding, I’m kidding

inkandturtles: ??????

dontstopmenow: I showed him the video and said that if he took a photo of Jefferson’s reaction to it I’d buy him lunch when we get back to NYC

dontstopmenow: as if I’d ACTUALLY go on a date w him, ily2 too much

betseydear: fair enough and ily2

inkandturtles: ^^^

actual-angel: I swear to god Alexander Hamilton if you don’t send me that photo

dontstopmenow: pfff

dontstopmenow: who do you think I am, Angelica?

actual-angel: true

 

**oO0Oo**

 

theodozeya: A L E X A N D E R

dontstopmenow: yeS

theodozeya: AARON JUST SHOWED ME THAT VIDEO AND WHAT THE HECK

theodozeya: DO YOU HAVE A TWIN OR SMTH

dontstopmenow: RUBEN IS OLDER THAN ME

theodozeya: I was not aware you had siblings that’s cool

dontstopmenow: ty

theodozeya: any more?

dontstopmenow: James, Ruben, me, Usnavi

dontstopmenow: The Hamilbros™

theodozeya: niiceeeee

dontstopmenow: muchas gracias

theodozeya: I’m going to go pull Aaron out of his existential crisis now bYE

dontstopmenow: have fun with that

theodozeya: _[image attached]_

dontstopmenow: HOLY FUHGSJGKS

dontstopmenow: YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE PERSON RN

theodozeya: ty ty

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: I’M CRYING THEODOSIA SENT ME A PHOTO OF BURR AND HE’S HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS

actual-angel: haMILTON

dontstopmenow: _[image attached]_

actual-angel: my skin is clear and my crops are flourishing

betseydear: living for this tbh

inkandturtles: I’m going to hold this photo over him for so long

 

**oO0Oo**

 

JMads: _[image attached]_

JMads: _[video attachment]_

JMads: you owe me a fucking good lunch, Hamilton

A.Ham: HOLY SHIT

A.Ham: YOU AND THEODOSIA ARE THE B E S T

JMads: I’m guessing she got one of Burr?

A.Ham: Y E S SHE DID

JMads: and you haven’t sent it to me why?

A.Ham: you didn’t ask

JMads: I’m asking now

A.Ham: _[image attached]_

JMads: thank you for this blackmail material

A.Ham: is it really blackmail if everyone has it

JMads: but Washington doesn’t

A.Ham: holy shit

 

**oO0Oo**

 

A.Ham: _Forwarded message_

A.Ham: _[image attached]_

A.Ham: _[screenshot attached]_

A.Ham: I’m not sure why he’s literally dating Jefferson but if this is the side effects I am living for it

actual-angel: HOLY FUCKING SHIT HANG ON

 

**oO0Oo**

 

Angelica.S: now Jefferson

T.Jeff: jaMES

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: so are you going to introduce us to this kiddo or nah

betseydear: ^^^ !!!!!!

doctorinhere: follow me

 

**oO0Oo**

betseydear: JOHN

dontstopmenow: J O H N

inkandturtles: yes?

betseydear: HE’S SO CUTE

dontstopmenow: HE’S THE MOST ADORABLE CHILD I’VE EVER MET I’M SOBBING

inkandturtles: WHAT HAPPENED

betseydear: okay so

betseydear: Ruben took us to his room, he’s in a room with a few other really sick kids

betseydear: and we got introduced to this little boy named Philip and he’s soooo cuuutteeee

inkandturtles: aww

betseydear: but the thing is

betseydear: Alex was leaning on the cot and he looked down at him and was like “Hi, I’m Alex, my big brother’s the one taking care of you” and then in the cutest lil voice he said “it’s nice to meet you”

betseydear: and Philip, while constantly wheezing (Ruben says it’s better than him not breathing at all), just looked up at Alex

betseydear: anD PHILIP OH MY GOD

betseydear: HE REACHED UP AND GRABBED ONE OF ALEX’S FINGERS AND I COULD PHYSICALLY SEE ALEX JUST… MELT HELP ME I’M DYING

betseydear: I THINK ALEX IS IN LOVE

inkandturtles: I’M SOBBING THAT’S SO CUTE

dontstopmenow: BOTH OF YOU S H U S H

dontstopmenow: I WISH I WAS ALLOWED TO SEND YOU PHOTOS OF THE LIL GUY @JOHN HE’S SO CUTE

betseydear: “why are you like this, Alex” – Ruben

dontstopmenow: 1992-2kForever if I’m being perfectly honest but rn I doN’T CARE PHILIP HAS STOLEN MY HEART

betseydear: honestly same he’s so cute

inkandturtles: I love you two you’re adorable

dontstopmenow: I love you too

betseydear: I love you!

 

**oO0Oo**

 

numbertwo: why are you like this Alex

numberthree: sERIOUSLY

numberfour: ????

numbertwo: he’s in love with the kid I’m looking after

numberthree: I am not shush

numberthree: he’s just… really adorable and he’s hoLDING MY HAND

numberthree: I’M DECEASED

numberone: now you know how I felt when any of you were born

numberfour: jAMES

numbertwo: dios mio James

numberthree: j a m e s

numberone: and that’s also how mama felt

numberthree: and now I’m literally crying wtf

numbertwo: I wasn’t sure I could cry anymore but here I am

numberfour: Usnavi literally just burst into tears??? –S&V

numberone: not sorry tbh

numberthree: fcuk uoy

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: RUBEN IS ASLEEP

dontstopmenow: THANK THE LORD ABOVE

bodegagossip: THANK YOU

thegoodjames: GRACIAS AND MERCI

inkandturtles: good

betseydear: and now it’s our turn to sleep let’S GO ALEX

dontstopmenow: hnnnggggg fine

betseydear: I can tell you’re tired

dontstopmenow: I’m fucking exhausted

betseydear: let’s go, dear

dontstopmenow: I’m coming

inkandturtles: I miss you two

dontstopmenow: I miss you too!

usnavy: aLL OF YOU GO TO SLEEP

dontstopmenow: we’re going jfc

dontstopmenow: night y’all

betseydear: goodnight!

inkandturtles: bonne nuit!

thegoodjames: adios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment it's the only thing I live for
> 
> or like, visit my tumblr @tested-inanotherlife and convince me to start an art ask blog for these guys if y'all want
> 
> much love~


	9. I think I got three hours sleep last night (coming from the guy with three thousand siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betseydear: ALEX HE RECOGNISED YOU
> 
> dontstopmenow: I KNOW??????
> 
> dontstopmenow: I’M SO CLOSE TO ACTUALLY CRYING I’M VERY EMOTIONAL THIS MORNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: so, lee, where have you been?  
> me: ... *coughs*
> 
> I think this story is actually going somewhere...   
> keepinmindiamaustralianandidkhowamericaworks  
> imliterallymakingthisupasigoalong  
> sendhelp
> 
> thank you all for your continued support with this story!!! <3 <3 thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this part!

dontstopmenow: _[image attachment]_

dontstopmenow: out like a light for six hours

usnavy: gracias a dios

thegoodjames: finally

inkandturtles: @alex now it’s your turn

dontstopmenow: it’s seven am

betseydear: believe it or not, dear, Alex actually slept

inkandturtles: thaNK YOU ELIZA MY DARLING

betseydear: hjgjdhkgjdh

dontstopmenow: SHE’S BLUSHING SO MUCH

dontstopmenow: SKJGSKDJG SHE’S SO C U T E

inkandturtles: P I C T U R E S

dontstopmenow: I ALREADY HAVE FIFTY

inkandturtles: B L E S S

usnavy: y’all are too cute for this time of morning

betseydear: S H U S H

dontstopmenow: NO

inkandturtles: NOPE

betseydear: OSRJGLSHGS

betseydear: SCREW YOU GUYS I’M FINDING FOOD

dontstopmenow: wait for meee

betseydear: oh

dontstopmenow: what the fuck

doctorinhere: yeeahhhh I’ve basically run out of food

usnavy: THANK YOU, R U B E N, FOR FINALLY SLEEPING

doctorinhere: uhhh

dontstopmenow: WHY DO YOU NOT HAVE FOOD

doctorinhere: bc I have money and lunch breaks and I haven’t been home in three days

usnavy: R u b é n

doctorinhere: yes?

usnavy: what the hell man

doctorinhere: sigh

thegoodjames: I will murder you with brotherhood

dontstopmenow: ^^^

usnavy: ^^^

doctorinhere: wow

doctorinhere: I have an intense family

betseydear: as Alex’s girlfriend I can confirm

inkandturtles: as Alex’s boyfriend I can confirm

betseydear: we just???

inkandturtles: we???

betseydear: ily

inkandturtles: ily2

dontstopmenow: I love you both so much??? tf??????

dontstopmenow: like thESE ARE MY PARTNERS??? TF???????

usnavy: you’re getting dramatic

dontstopmenow: Vanessa’s red dress

usnavy: enOUGH

dontstopmenow: don’t act like it didn’t take you two fucking hours just to reboot enough to speak a coherent sentence

usnavy: A S S E Z

doctorinhere: idk about you guys but I have to get back to work and check on the kid

dontstopmenow: I’M COMING WITH

betseydear: SAME

doctorinhere: you two are going to be insufferable with him, aren’t you

betseydear: yes

dontstopmenow: yes

doctorinhere: s i g h

doctorinhere: have a shower and let’s go then

dontstopmenow: !! yES!!

 

**oO0Oo**

 

tommy: what the fuck am I supposed to do with the information that Hamilton has a fucking twin

jemmy: that is Ruben and he’s older than Hamilton

tommy: how??? do you know this???

jemmy: he told me

tommy: why the hell would he tell you that

jemmy: simple really

jemmy: I asked

tommy: and he just casually told you

jemmy: apparently basically everyone knows now

jemmy: it’s why Burr was having an existential crisis earlier when his girlfriend was here

tommy: Hamilton got Burr to show emotion other than annoyance at him?

jemmy: startling, I know

tommy: what the f u c k

jemmy: I know

tommy: wait

jemmy: oh god

 

**oO0Oo**

 

T.Jeff: so

A.Ham: oh dear god

T.Jeff: I haven’t said anything yet

A.Ham: you don’t have to

T.Jeff: for the love of god

A.Ham: leeeet me gueeesssss

A.Ham: this is about Ruben

T.Jeff: I’m curious

A.Ham: if you’re quiet you can hear me sighing in Rochester

A.Ham: ask away I guess

T.Jeff: Ruben’s older than you, right?

A.Ham: ya he’s 26

T.Jeff: is he your only sibling?

A.Ham: nah

A.Ham James is 27 and Usnavi is 23

T.Jeff: wow

A.Ham: coming from the guy with three thousand siblings

T.Jeff: I have seven

A.Ham: I’m amazed that I have three, idk how you handle seven

T.Jeff: simple

T.Jeff: I don’t

T.Jeff: my parents do

A.Ham: aaa see I haven’t had that option for a while now

A.Ham _added_ R.Ham.MD _to the chat_

A.Ham: real quick, Ruben meet Jefferson

R.HamMD: well met

R.HamMD: I’ve heard a fair bit about you Mr Jefferson

T.Jeff: I only learned of your existence in the last 24 hours but same to you

R.HamMD: sorry to break it to you Alex but I do have to go to work

A.Ham: yeah but also who says “well met” these days

R.HamMD: you pick things up from Abuela Claudia

A.Ham: …tru

R.HamMD: good luck with everyone’s existential crises, Mr Jefferson

T.Jeff: thank you???

R.HamMD _left the chat_

A.Ham: that was Ruben

T.Jeff: I gathered

A.Ham: have fun

T.Jeff: fuck you

A.Ham: you’ve got Madison for that

T.Jeff: good Christ

A.Ham: blasphemy

 

**oO0Oo**

 

tommy: so I just talked to Ruben Hamilton

tommy: he’s a freaking MD

jemmy: I????

tommy: _[screenshot attached]_

jemmy: wow

tommy: what even is today

tommy: it’s not even ten am

jemmy: you’re right

jemmy: it’s eight-thirty and you have to get ready for work bc we have to be there in half an hour

tommy: fUCK

jemmy: sigh

 

**oO0Oo**

inkandturtles: so I understand that it’s nine am and that I am a uni student that works part time in a hospital

inkandturtles: but what the f u c k, work

inkandturtles: I think I got three hours sleep last night

dontstopmenow: John Laurens

doctorinhere: welcome to the life of a medical doctor

inkandturtles: can I exchange my knowledge for like, art or something

betseydear: John, dear

inkandturtles: Eliza darling, when you said that all I could think of was Lady and the Tramp and now I’m emo

betseydear: askjdbask you’re so c u t e

usnavy: awwww!

vanessx: I loVE THAT MOVIE

betseydear: RIGHT????

betseydear: Peggy Lee is my freaking queen honestly

vanessx: G I R L WE NEED TO TALK MORE

thegoodjames: y’all

inkandturtles: uugghhhhhhhh I gotta go to work and I’ll probably pass tf out when I get home so sorry if we don’t talk much today!

betseydear: that’s fine!!! we love you!!

dontstopmenow: love you John!!

inkandturtles: love you twooooooo byeeee

vanessx: @@@ Eliza have you seen Who Framed Roger Rabbit

betseydear: yes!!!! that movie is bomb

vanessx: you know the song Why Don’t You Do Right, the one that Jessica Rabbit sings

betseydear: ya

vanessx: did you know that Peggy Lee sung that song

betseydear: WHAT

betseydear: HOW WAS I NOT AWARE OF THIS

betseydear: BRB GOTTA GOOGLE

vanessx: enjoy

 

**oO0Oo**

 

numberthree: I’m this close to crying holy shit

numberone: ???

numberfour: so am I tbh

numbertwo: why

numberthree: our families??? are getting along so well???

numberthree: I’m so emotional holy f u c k

numberfour: s a m e

numberthree: but I’m also v emo because phILIP IS SO CUTE

numbertwo: oh good lord

numberthree: HE RECOGNISED ME???

numbertwo: holy shit he recognised you

numberthree: S C R E E C H

 

**oO0Oo**

 

betseydear: ALEX HE RECOGNISED YOU

dontstopmenow: I KNOW??????

dontstopmenow: I’M SO CLOSE TO ACTUALLY CRYING I’M VERY EMOTIONAL THIS MORNING

betseydear: also @vanessx thank you for that song I am in love with it

vanessx: you’re welcome!!

dontstopmenow: @Ruben your face just fell, what’s wrong

dontstopmenow: okay so he can’t be on his phone bc it’s unprofessional, fair enough

usnavy: how’s Philip doing??

dontstopmenow: not good apparently

beseydear: he says he needs to book the kid in for another chest x-ray, something might show up this time that didn’t show up last time

dontstopmenow: poor kid

thegoodjames: tell Philip and Ruben good luck from me!

usnavy: and me!

vanessx: from all of us

dontstopmenow: he fucking smiled at me when I said it my heart is with this child

betseydear: same like??? he’s so sweet

dontstopmenow: oop he’s making a Serious Phone Call

betseydear: it sounds like he’s having trouble with CPS bc the kid doesn’t have any legal guardians

dontstopmenow: fuck fuck fuck f u c k not again not again

thegoodjames: breathe, Alex

usnavy: fuck

dontstopmenow: it’s just

dontstopmenow: I remember J telling us about all the shit he had to go through to get treatment for me and mama because mama wasn’t well enough to approve it herself and I just

dontstopmenow: f u c k

thegoodjames: it’s going to be okay, Alex, Philip is going to be alright

betseydear: shit he’s actually crying now

betseydear: he has to have family somewhere right???

doctorinhere: nobody’s reported him missing

doctorinhere: nobody recognises anything about him or what was left of his parents

doctorinhere: he’s alone

doctorinhere: all he has is us

dontstopmenow: foster this kid

dontstopmenow: I will literally foster this kid if it gets him help

betseydear: Alex?

dontstopmenow: I won’t let this kid go through what we went through, I swear to god

betseydear: Alex

betseydear: Alexander Hamilton

dontstopmenow: I’m sorry

dontstopmenow: I’m sorry

betseydear: I was going to say I agree with you

betseydear: as an adopted child with two adopted siblings

betseydear: I agree with you

dontstopmenow: I love you

betseydear: I love you too

betseydear: Philip is going to be okay

doctorinhere: it’s okay, I’ll get him in for the x-ray, I just have to sign a million more things than I’d like

betseydear: Philip actually looks a bit like John

dontstopmenow: … you’re right

dontstopmenow: wow

 

**oO0Oo**

 

betseydear: this might seem a little out of left field, for John especially

betseydear: but what would you say to moving in together

betseydear: to getting our shit together

betseydear: and for the three of us to become registered foster carers

dontstopmenow: are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting

betseydear: yes

dontstopmenow: fuck I love you

betseydear: !! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell about hamilton with me @tested-inanotherlife on tumblr and/or convince me to set up an ask blog for this story bc I'll do it if people would come visit me :3
> 
> comments fuel my existence pls <3


	10. lil miss chile-domini-curican aye (“what is my life” is basically my life motto at this point)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dontstopmenow: it’s a small world after all
> 
> bailcourt: yep, I have another aunt too but idk what happened to her
> 
> bodegagossip: what was her name?
> 
> bailcourt: I’m pretty sure her name was Eleanor? Eleanor Ball
> 
> bailcourt: all I know is that she got tf away and my family never heard from her again
> 
> doctorinhere: Alex just spit out his drink
> 
> dontstopmenow: THAT WAS JOHN’S MOTHER’S NAME
> 
> vanessx: Usnavi just spit out his drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really explain this but it happened on a day when I was extremely sleep-deprived and I'm now lightly less sleep-deprived and I still love it so??? screw it it's happening!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if anything is unclear let me know and I'll try to clear it up in the next chapter!! :D
> 
> tenth chapter woo!! <3

inkandturtles: I’m sorry but aaAAAAAAAAAAA

inkandturtles: !!!!

inkandturtles: I love you two sm like!!!! ahhh!!!!

betseydear: !!! love you too!!!

betseydear: and I’m sorry that was sudden but I think we can do it!!

inkandturtles: yeSSSS

dontstopmenow: !!!

inkandturtles: !!!

betseydear: !!!

 

**oO0Oo**

 

numberone: ASHGSKDJHS SO I KNOW THIS IS OFF THE GENERAL TOPIC BUT

numberone: YOU’LL!! NEVER GUESS!! WHO I JUST SAW AT THE AIRPORT

numberfour: pero, isn’t it midnight over there??

numberone: YES BUT THIS WAS THE SOONEST FLIGHT I COULD GET HOME AFTER FINISHING WORK

numberthree: !! répandre !!

numberone: COURTNEY BAILEY

numbertwo: isn’t she our neighbour from St Croix??

numberone: YA!!

numberthree: the one you had a crush on ya

numberone: AKSHDKS HUSH

numberthree: sucker

numberfour: !!! no me diga !!!

numberthree: ya J had the biiiiiiggest crust on Court when we lived on St Croix, they were tight

numbertwo: she had a crush on him too but neither of them wanted to do anything about it so we were just having fun watching

numberone: wait whJKAT

numbertwo: you are so dense

numberone: SHUSH

numberone: SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME???

numberthree: duh???

numberfour: esto es interesante

numberone: SHUT IT USNAVI

numberone: SHE’S STILL SO FUCKING PRETTY LIKE WHAT THE HELL

numbertwo: the return of the Crush on Courtney Bailey

numberone: I’M TRYING TO TALK TO HER SHUT UP GUYS

 

**oO0Oo**

 

_New chat started with dontstopmenow, bodegagossip, thegoodjames, vanessx, theonetheonly_

dontstopmenow: has it been done

vanessx: si, it has been taken care of

theonetheonly: what do we do with the body?

dontstopmenow: don’t put it near the others, it could attract attention

bodegagossip: I’ll send you the locations of the last few dump sites, steer clear of those areas

dontstopmenow: go as far away as you have to, and make sure you aren’t being followed

thegoodjames: YOU GUYS ARE THE FUCKING WORST

thegoodjames: SHE SAW THOSE AS SHE WAS PUTTING HER NUMBER INTO MY PHONE

thegoodjames: SHE GENUINELY LOOKED CONCERNED

thegoodjames: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS

dontstopmenow: add her and explain

vanessx: lmao that was fun

theonetheonly: ^^^

thegoodjames _added_ bailcourt _to the chat_

thegoodjames: I am so sorry Courtney, I’m sure you remember my less-than-fun family

dontstopmenow: oh hush, we’re the best

bailcourt: so that was a prank?

dontstopmenow: ya

bailcourt: oh thank the lord

bailcourt: I was getting scared

bodegagossip: we know

bailcourt: so who’s who?

dontstopmenow: Alex!

bodegagossip: Usnavi!

bailcourt: it’s so cool to hear from you guys again!

bailcourt: where’s Ruben?

bodegagossip _added_ doctorinhere _to the chat_

doctorinhere: what

dontstopmenow: the grumpy one is Ruben

bailcourt: hi Ruben!!

doctorinhere: hey Courtney!

dontstopmenow: @ruben probably not the best idea to read up v much

doctorinhere: believe me I know

bailcourt: so who’s everyone else?

vanessx: hola! mi llamo Vanessa Otilia Garcia, I’m Usnavi’s girlfriend!

bodegagossip: this is true

bailcourt: it’s nice to meet you!

theonetheonly: hola!! mi nombre es Sonny de la Vega, I’m their cousin from el Barrio in Washington Heights

bailcourt: aw no way, you guys lived in the Heights? One of my cousins lived there until a little while ago!

bodegagossip: no me diga! I run the bodega there, hence the username, I might know them!

bailcourt: y’all know Carla?

dontstopmenow: no me diga!

thegoodjames: no way, you and Carla are related?

doctorinhere: you don’t say

bailcourt: yea we are!

bodegagossip: lil miss chile-domini-curican aye

bailcourt: haha yeah, her father was my mother’s brother!

vanessx: holy shit

dontstopmenow: it’s a small world after all

bailcourt: yep, I have another aunt too but idk what happened to her

bodegagossip: what was her name?

bailcourt: I’m pretty sure her name was Eleanor? Eleanor Ball

bailcourt: all I know is that she got tf away and my family never heard from her again

doctorinhere: Alex just spit out his drink

dontstopmenow: THAT WAS JOHN’S MOTHER’S NAME

vanessx: Usnavi just spit out his drink

bodegagossip _added_ chile-domini-curican _to the chat_

chile-domini-curican: Hola!! I’m not sure why I’m here but I’m here now :D

bailcourt: hola Carla!

chile-domini-curican: Courtney!! Hola! ¿Cómo estás? :D

bailcourt: ¡muy bien, gracias! ¿y usted?

chile-domini-curican: muy bien!!!

dontstopmenow: HI CARLA

chile-domini-curican: HI ALEX!

dontstopmenow: I’M REELING HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN

bailcourt: you mentioned a John??

dontstopmenow: MY BOYFRIEND

bailcourt: you’re kidding me

chile-domini-curican: ????

dontstopmenow: @COURT @CARLA MY BOYFRIEND THE SON OF ELEANOR BALL

bailcourt: you’ve gotta be joking

chile-domini-curican: ¡Que qué!

dontstopmenow _added_ inkandturtles _to the chat_

inkandturtles: should I be worried

dontstopmenow: idk maybe this is about your family

inkandturtles: I

inkandturtles: my family??

inkandturtles: which side, the dick side or my mother’s side

dontstopmenow: your mother’s

bodegagossip: I’m wheezing

theonetheonly: ^^^^

inkandturltes: okay someone who is calm tell me what’s going on

doctorinhere: I will

inkandturtles: I’m not surprised that you’re the calmest one in this chat

doctorinhere: thank you

doctorinhere: your mother was Eleanor Ball, right?

inkandturtles: hoowwww do you know my mother’s name

inkandturtles: or what it was before she married the Leech

bailcourt: who’s the leech in question

doctorinhere: Senator of South Carolina, Henry Laurens St

bailcourt: you’re kidding me

inkandturltes: I’m still confused, how do you know my mother’s name???

bailcourt: Eleanor Ball was my aunt

inkandturtles: what??

chile-domini-curican: ¡Que qué! she was my aunt too!

dontstopmenow: John Laurens, meet Courtney Bailey, one of our old friends from St Croix

inkandturtles: but I’m Puerto Rican

chile-domini-curican: my turn!!

chile-domini-curican: I’m Carla, my father was Joaquin Ball, half Chilean half Puerto Rican!

inkandturtles: I’m not sure what to do with this information

inkandturtles: my mother died eight years ago

chile-domini-curican: ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero somos tu familia!

bailcourt: ¡Exactamente!

inkandturtles: I’m sorry, I don’t speak Spanish

chile-domini-curican: ¡Oh no!

inkandturtles: my mom always said she was proud to be Puerto Rican but my father never let any of us really learn Spanish

bailcourt: that’s horrible!

inkandturtles: not to mention I haven’t spoken to my siblings since I was kicked out

dontstopmenow: I’m going to fucking fight him

dontstopmenow: god John

dontstopmenow: you’re telling me we were that close the whole time?

inkandturtles: am I?

inkandturtles: je ne suis pas sûr

dontstopmenow: ça va aller, mon cher

vanessx: I’m going to suggest something

vanessx: I’m going to suggest we all gather at el barrio and have un carnaval y conversación

dontstopmenow: sounds good to me

chile-domini-curican: si!!

dontstopmenow: @John I am teaching you our language I s2g

inkandturtles: please

 

**oO0Oo**

 

fightin-frenchman: JOHN IS CRYING

fightin-frenchman: C R Y I N G

fightin-frenchman: WHAT HAPPENED

dontstopmenow: WE FOUND SOME OF JOHN’S EXTENDED FAMILY ON HIS MOTHER’S SIDE

fightin-frenchman: EHAT

dontstopmenow: YA TURNS OUT MY NEIGHBOURS FROM ST CROIX AND THE HEIGHTS ARE HIS COUSINS

fightin-frenchman: Oh mon Dieu

dontstopmenow: oui

fightin-frenchman: o h  m o n  d i e u

dontstopmenow: n ' e s t – c e  p a s

 

**oO0Oo**

 

inkandturtles: I have siblings that I haven’t talked to in years

inkandturtles: Martha is nineteen now

inkandturtles: Mary is eight

inkandturtles: what is my life

dontstopmenow: “what is my life” is basically my life motto at this point so join the club

doctorinhere: yo se, verdad

dontstopmenow: but I think you three @@John and Carla and Courtney should talk

bailcourt: I’m crying what the hell

thegoodjames: I wasn’t going to say anything

bailcourt: gracias

chili-domini-curican _added_ danigirl _to the chat_

danigirl: SOMEONE TELL ME WHY CARLA BURST INTO TEARS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SALON

danigirl: SOMEONE EXPLAIN

danigirl: I DON’T CARE WHO

dontstopmenow: hola Daniela, I thought you knew everything

danigirl: ALEXANDER HAMILTON

dontstopmenow: how did you know it was me

danigirl: you just said I know everything

doctorinhere: ughhHH FINE I’LL SAY IT AGAIN

doctorinhere: CARLA IS RELATED TO ONE OF OUR NEIGHBOURS FROM ST CROIX (@bailcourt) AND BOTH ARE RELATED TO ALEXANDER’S BOYFRIEND JOHN (@inkandturtles) AND EVERYONE IS EMOTIONAL AND/OR CONFUSED

theonetheonly: @chile-domini-curican does that mean we’re kind of related

chile-domini-curican: I guess so?!?

danigirl: que mierda

doctorinhere: basically

dontstopmenow: Uh hi this is Eliza and I just read that whole thing after Alex sat down to question his existence

inkandturtles: join the club babe

danigirl: okay so I feel like I need a family tree to visually sort this out

danigirl: just when I thought nothing could surprise me

vanessx: Usnavi is v confused

bailcourt: I think James is more thrown off by this than I am honestly

bailcourt: _[video attached]_

bailcourt: see

inkandturtles: QUE SE PASSE-T-IL

dontstopmenow: hi Laf -E

inkandturtles: POURQUOI MON MEILLEUR AMI SANGLOTER???

doctorinhere: problèmes familiaux?? J'imagine?

inkandturtles: sup this is Herc now bc John is Sobbing and Laf is Stressing

dontstopmenow: sup Herc

inkandturtles: so let me get this straight -H

inkandturtles: John’s mother who died eight years ago actually had two siblings that she never told anybody about, and both of these siblings had children -H

inkandturtles: one of which was Alex’s neighbour on St Croix -H

inkandturtles: and another was Alex’s neighbour in the Heights -H

dontstopmenow: Alex said “Sounds about right” so I’m assuming that’s right –E

dontstopmenow: I’m back okay lemme do something

 

**oO0Oo**

 

 _New chat started with_ dontstopmenow, inkandturtles, bailcourt, chile-domini-curican

dontstopmenow: FAMILY REUNION TIME I’M OUT

dontstopmenow has left the chat

bailcourt: well this is interesting

chile-domini-curican: but it’s good interesting!! We have a new cousin!!! :D

inkandturtles: multiple new cousins, actually

inkandturtles: I have four younger siblings

inkandturtles: I was kicked out of home five years ago and I haven’t spoken to them since because my father is a colossal asshole

bailcourt: that’s horrible!!

chile-domini-curican: why were you kicked out??

inkandturtles: because I’m not his perfect straight son studying law

inkandturtles: poor Henry Laurens can’t have a homoflexible son that’s studying biomed can he

bailcourt: I’m seething

bailcourt: good thing my flight is nearly here bc I’m actually going straight to NY

chile-domini-curican: I’m living in the Bronx at the moment!

inkandturtles: NYC

chile-domini-curican: oooo I’ve never been into NYC!

chile-domini-curican: is it cool?

inkandturtles: yeah, actually, it is pretty awesome

inkandturtles: but I think that’s mostly because my friends are all here

chile-domini-curican: aww, that’s so sweet!! :D

inkandturtles: I can’t believe we’re talking like we’re just new friends

inkandturltes: we’re family for god’s sake

inkandturtles: we’re related by blood

bailcourt: but John, we are new friends as well

bailcourt: it doesn’t matter that we’re related

bailcourt: we’ve only just met and that’s how we have to handle it

bailcourt: for example

bailcourt: hola! I’m Courtney Bailey, I’m from St Croix and I’m an immigrant to America! I was over in Australia for a nerd convention but I’m actually in the middle of moving to a cute little apartment in NYC! I don’t really have any plans to go to university, but who knows!

inkandturtles: it’s nice to meet you

bailcourt: you too!

chile-domini-curican: hola!! I’m Carla Ball! My mother is Dominican-Cuban and my dad was from Chile and PR, hence the username! I was born in Queens but moved to the Heights when I was 16, and now I live in the Bronx with my best friend Daniela and we run a cozy little salon! I don’t really plan to go to college, it was never really my thing but that’s okay :D

inkandturtles: and you, Carla

chile-domini-curican: your turn!!

inkandturtles: hoo boy

inkandturtles: yo, I’m John Laurens, I was born and raised in South Carolina with my leech of a father that I hate with my entire being, I am currently living with my boyfriend and will soon be also living with my girlfriend, I study biomed at Columbia Uni and I work part-time at a hospital in nyc and I’m pretty sure my boyfriend and girlfriend want to adopt the kid that Ruben’s looking after

inkandturtles: how was that

chile-domini-curican: it’s so cool to meet you!!!

bailcourt: si!!!

chile-domini-curican: tenemos un nuevo primo!

bailcourt: ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

inkandturtles: Je ne sais pas ce que tu dis

bailcourt: I… do not speak French

inkandturtles: and I do not speak Spanish

bailcourt: got me there

chile-domini-curican: Sorry!! D:

inkandturtles: it’s all g I just really hate my father right now

inkandturtles: I really want to punch him rn

bailcourt: we just said we were excited to have a new cousin is all!

inkandturtles: you make me sound like a newborn

bailcourt: weeeellll

inkandturtles: e x c u s e  m e

chile-domini-curican: Courtney!

bailcourt: I’m kidding, I’m kidding

 

**oO0Oo**

 

inkandturtles: Alexander

dontstopmenow: yes?

inkandturtles: I love you so much

dontstopmenow: askjsnfkdg

betseydear: he’s blushing sm aww

dontstopmenow: you can’t make me blush in a hospital this is so rude

inkandturtles: I love you so so much

dontstopmenow: yo también te amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS WAITING FOR AN EXCUSE TO WRITE CARLA AND DANIELA IN THIS IS SO GOOD (I just realised Peggy and Angelica weren't in this chapter... oooooooops)
> 
> also as far as I remember from official ITH lyrics Carla's surname was never revealed??? so let's just run with this aye
> 
> also Courtney is gonna be so fun to write
> 
> comments fuel me!! please let me know what you think!!


	11. just know that Ruben is concerning and Philip is adorable (so basically everything’s a mess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betseydear: why is he this cute??
> 
> betseydear: what is my life???
> 
> betseydear: I’ve been blessed with three beautiful boys
> 
> actual-angel: wait three
> 
> peggypegster: she’s already mentally adopted the lil guy
> 
> actual-angel: Liza
> 
> actual-angel: honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month all!! love from your local nb something or other idk what I am lmao what is life
> 
> anyways shit is going down and I will hold back my spoilers  
> I hope this chapter is formatted right ahahaha anywaysss
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

peteygraffiti: uhhhhhhhhhhh Sonny

theonetheonly: si?

peteygraffiti: just a question

peteygraffiti: why is Usnavi standing with his forehead against the wall?

theonetheonly: ahahaha

theonetheonly: funny story

peteygraffiti: I’m listening

theonetheonly: you remember my cousin Alex right

peteygraffiti: kinda hard to forget

theonetheonly: …

peteygraffiti: where’s the lie tho

theonetheonly: anyway

theonetheonly: turns out that Carla Ball and Alex’s boyfriend John and Alex’s Caribbean neighbour Courtney Bailey are all cousins

peteygraffiti: I

theonetheonly: and Usnavi is busy questioning the world’s motives while Vanessa and I are making sure he doesn’t hurt himself

peteygraffiti: /I/

theonetheonly: and also Ruben has this really sick kid in the hospital where he works and I’m p sure that Alex and his partners want to adopt him and also Ruben hadn’t slept in a long time before yesterday

peteygraffiti: //i//

theonetheonly: so basically everything’s a mess and nobody is quite sure what to do about it as of yet

peteygraffiti: so I guess now isn’t the best time to suggest a date idea then huh

theonetheonly: uhhhhhuhuhuhuhuh yeah probably not but tell me later?

peteygraffiti: of course

theonetheonly: graciasssss

peteygraffiti: need any help?

theonetheonly: nah, I think we’ve got it

theonetheonly: thank you though

peteygraffiti: anything for you

theonetheonly: you can’t make me blush in front of my cousin’s girlfriend this is rude

peteygraffiti: my sincerest apologies

theonetheonly: oh shut it, you’re not sorry at all are you

peteygraffiti: not one bit

theonetheonly: s i g h

theonetheonly: you’re lucky you’re cute

peteygraffiti: I know

 

**oO0Oo**

 

betseydear: uh

betseydear: where did Ruben just run off to

dontstopmenow: I believe that was his MacGyver “I have an idea” face

betseydear: ah

inkandturtles: wait wait wait

inkandturtles: Alexander

dontstopmenow: si??

inkandturtles: sINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW MACGYVER

dontstopmenow: I??? watch the reboot??

inkandturtles: I DIDN’T KNOW THAT

dontstopmenow: WE LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT

inkandturtles: I’D HAVE BEEN WATCHING IT  W I T H  YOU IF I KNEW YOU WERE WATCHING IT

betseydear: I LOVE YOU BOTH BUT HUSH

dontstopmenow: APPARENTLY JOHN WASN’T AWARE OF THE COP SHOW BINGE SESSIONS I HAVE WITH PEGGY

dontstopmenow: MY PEGGY DAYS ARE SACRED

inkandturtles: ya I understand that

inkandturtles: Peggy’s a gem

dontstopmenow: e x a c t l y

betseydear: you two should have grown up with her

dontstopmenow: that would have been amazing, I love Peggy

betseydear: h u s h

inkandturtles: but wHY HAVE YOU NEVER TALKED ABOUT MACGYVER BEFORE

inkandturtles: WE COULD HAVE BEEN GUSHING OVER LUCAS TILL ALL THIS FUCKING TIME

dontstopmenow: o shit we could have

inkandturtles: YOU AND I NEED TO TALK ABOUT COP SHOWS OKAY

dontstopmenow: OKAY

betseydear: are you two done now

inkandturtles: yes

dontstopmenow: si

betseydear: thank you

betseydear: now where did Ruben just run off to

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: yo Ruben

dontstopmenow: brother

dontstopmenow: hermano

dontstopmenow: buddy ol’ pal

dontstopmenow: where’d you go

doctorinhere: can’t talk gotta book a test brb

dontstopmenow: well okay then

betseydear: well then

inkandturtles: I only have 30% idea what’s going on

dontstopmenow: just know that Ruben is concerning and Philip is adorable

betseydear: ahdkfhgks

betseydear: _[video attachment]_

inkandturtles: asjkgKSJHGDKSJDHGLKJE

 

**oO0Oo**

 

betseydear: _[video attachment]_

betseydear: send help

actual-angel: f u c k

peggypegster: oh my looooord

betseydear: he’s not allowed to be this cute

betseydear: why is he this cute??

betseydear: what is my life???

betseydear: I’ve been blessed with three beautiful boys

actual-angel: wait three

peggypegster: she’s already mentally adopted the lil guy

actual-angel: Liza

actual-angel: honey

actual-angel: sister dear

betseydear: sHUSH I LOVE HIM

peggypegster: we can tell lmao

betseydear: s h u s h

 

**oO0Oo**

 

Angelica.S: still having a crisis?

T.Jeff: good lord Angelica

Angelica.S: that’s my name

T.Jeff: this week was not the week for this bs quite honestly

Angelica.S: okay then I’ll ask Madison

T.Jeff: wait no

 

**oO0Oo**

 

Angelica.S: So

Angelica.S: is Jefferson still having an existential crisis?

JMads: yep

Angelica.S: ty

JMads: np

 

**oO0Oo**

 

Angelica.S: wait James

JMads: yes?

Angelica.S: are Burr and GWash still having crises?

JMads: …

JMads: I will get back to you on that one

 

**oO0Oo**

 

JMads: _[video attachment]_

Angelica.S: yesssss

 

**oO0Oo**

 

A.Burr: Angelica

Angelica.S: yes?

A.Burr: why did James just come up to me with his phone camera and ask me if I was “still having an existential crisis”?

Angelica.S: because I want to know obviously

A.Burr: I knew you put him up to this

Angelica.S: like I said, Burr

Angelica.S: obviously

Angelica.S: I like knowing things

Angelica.S: and when I want to know something

Angelica.S: I find out

A.Burr: good lord

 

**oO0Oo**

 

A.Burr: _[screenshot attached]_

A.Burr: Alexander, please stop Angelica

A.Ham: w h e e z e

 

**oO0Oo**

 

dontstopmenow: Angelica

dontstopmenow: have I told you that you’re amazing this week?

actual-angel: I don’t believe so, no

dontstopmenow: you’re amazing

actual-angel: thank you, I know

actual-angel: what for in particular though?

dontstopmenow: _[forwarded image]_

actual-angel: ah yes

dontstopmenow: I have to introduce you to my old friend Daniela at one point, you two would get along so well

actual-angel: niceee

 

**oO0Oo**

 

doctorinhere: I got some tests done

doctorinhere: don’t ask me to explain it

dontstopmenow: wasn’t planning on it

doctorinhere: Philip is worse than we originally thought

betseydear: !!! what’s wrong???

inkandturtles: hello I’m here and I’m concerned

bodegagossip: here!

thegoodjames: I’m awake

doctorinhere: Pleuropulmonary Blastoma

doctorinhere: Philip has PPB

dontstopmenow: I hate to be the one to ask but what is that?

doctorinhere: cancer

doctorinhere: he has cancer in his lungs

dontstopmenow: fuck

inkandturtles: oh my god

bodegagossip: oh my god no

 

**oO0Oo**

 

betseydear: cancer

betseydear: little Philip has cancer in his lungs

actual-angel: weeellll shit

peggypegster: s h i t

 

**oO0Oo**

 

peteygraffiti: why are you talking about cancer

peteygraffiti: who has cancer

peteygraffiti: what

theonetheonly: the little kid that Ruben’s looking after, Philip

theonetheonly: he’s got cancer

theonetheonly: he’s two fucking years old

peteygraffiti: fuck

theonetheonly: understatement of the fucking century

peteygraffiti: poor kiddo

peteygraffiti: poor Ruben, too

theonetheonly: okay Vanessa is hugging Navi can you hug me pls

peteygraffiti: snatch

theonetheonly: gracias

peteygraffiti: anything for you

 

**oO0Oo**

doctorinhere: I’m pretty sure we can remove it before it gets too much worse but that requires, you guessed it, more tests

dontstopmenow: help him, hermano

doctorinhere: I will

doctorinhere: I swear I will

betseydear: do you need money? I can sponsor him!!

inkandturtles: I’d also offer but my father cut me off

doctorinhere: I can’t ask you to do that

betseydear: then don’t ask

betseydear: just let me do it

doctorinhere: I

betseydear _added_ actual-angel _and_ peggypegster _to the chat_

betseydear: wanna sponsor a kid ladies

actual-angel: yes

peggypegster: fuck yes

betseydear: good

betseydear: thank you

betseydear _removed_ actual-angel _from the chat_

betseydear _removed_ peggypegster _from the chat_

betseydear: so now that that’s sorted

dontstopmenow: god I love you

inkandturtles: Elizabeth Schuyler you are the most magnificent thing

betseydear: thank you

doctorinhere: Alex was not exaggerating when he said you’re amazing

betseydear: aww thank you thank you

dontstopmenow: thaT’S MY LIZA LOOK AT HER GO

inkandturtles: SHE IS BEAUTY SHE IS GRACE AND I LOVE HER PRETTY FACE

betseydear: daammnnnnn boysss

dontstopmenow: John you’re a dork and I love you

betseydear: ^^

inkandturtles: :)

doctorinhere: so you’re sponsoring Philip?

betseydear: indeed I am, and indeed we are

doctorinhere: let’s do it then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's goin doowwnnn son
> 
> some notes:  
> -I have experience with family members with cancer, two people in my family are breast cancer survivors and it's not fun lemme tell ya :)  
> -I've done my research on PPB and I hope I did it good  
> -Philip is gonna be a fun story arc
> 
> sorry that Dani, Carla, James and Courtney weren't in this one much!! too many characters to keep track of lmao
> 
> thanks for reading!!  
> pls leave a comment they fuel me  
> (my other fuel is the brownies I've eaten)  
> ((it's past midnight))  
> (((send help pls)))


	12. look how many fucking paper cranes I made (we’ve officially converted him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fightin-frenchman: does this mean I have a nephew
> 
> donstopmenow: ya
> 
> fightin-frenchman: I haVE A NEPHEW
> 
> adriennaissance: oh lord
> 
> hunkules: just roll with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'aaaaallllll  
> I'm not deaaaaaadddddddd
> 
> idk why but I stopped writing for ages. depression sucks, my dudes, lemme tell ya.
> 
> anyways, for those of you that have stuck around, I hope you enjoy the chapter! no promises as to when the next one'll be

fightin-frenchman: does this mean I have a nephew

donstopmenow: ya

fightin-frenchman: I haVE A NEPHEW

adriennaissance: oh lord

hunkules: just roll with it

adriennaissance: what else is there to do

fightin-frenchman: I HAVE A NEPHEW GUYS

actual-angel: SAME

peggypegster: S A M E

vanessx: SAME

usnavi: SAME

doctorinhere: good jesus

  


**oO0Oo**

  


bailcourt: the flight is boarding I gotta go!!

chile-domini-curican: bye!!

inkandturtles: bye!

bailcourt: aDIOS

  


**oO0Oo**

  


thegoodjames: flight’s boarding see y’all later!

dontstopmenow: ciao!

bodegagossip: adios!

  


**oO0Oo**

  


doctorinhere: THANK YOU SO MUCH

betseydear: <3 <3 <3

peggypegster: anything for the lil guy

actual-angel: absolutely!!!

doctorinhere: you did that so quickly like????

doctorinhere: how

betseydear: out father is an ex-military general turned senator for New York, so our family is kinda loaded

doctorinhere: holy shit

actual-angel: I spoke to mom and dad and they totally agreed!

peggypegster: our youngest sibling is 3 so they can understand

doctorinhere: holy

doctorinhere: you three are the best

doctorinhere: say thank you to your parents for me too!!! I’ll thank them properly when I get the chance

betseydear: <3

actual-angel: you’re family, anything for family

peggypegster: hellll yea

  


**oO0Oo**

  


dontstopmenow: John you don’t get it

dontstopmenow: he’s so adorable

inkandturtles: I get it

inkandturtles: you haven’t shut up about him since you’ve met him

inkandturtles: the amount of times you’ve called him cute is coming close to rivalling the amount of times you’ve called Betsey and I cute

inkandturtles: combined

betseydear: both of you

betseydear: go

betseydear: the fuck

betseydear: to sleep

dontstopmenow: yes dear

inkandturtles: of course darling

betseydear: akjshkaHJKJA GOOD N I G H T

  


**oO0Oo**

  


thegoodjames: we have landed!

bailcourt: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

dontstopmenow: AYEEE

bodegagossip: HOLA HERMANO

thegoodjames: SALUT

bailcourt: _[image attached]_

bailcourt: look how many fucking paper cranes I made

betseydear: omg

peggypegster: holy shit that’s amazing

fightin-frenchman: I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO DO THAT

bailcourt: I’ll teach you!

fightin-frenchman: !!!!

  


**oO0Oo**

  


doctorinhere: I HAVE NEWS

peggypegster: ABOUT PHILIP???

doctorinhere: yes!!

betseydear: I’M HERE GO ON

doctorinhere: he can get surgery!

betseydear: will that get rid of it???

doctorinhere: goddamn I hope so

doctorinhere: he can have surgery to remove the malignancy, followed by chemotherapy with the aim of removing any remaining cells

doctorinhere: he’ll be transferred to the care of cancer specialists but as he’s sponsored by the Schuylers, you can all have updates on how treatment is going

doctorinhere: and if Alex, Eliza and John go through with foster or adoption, he’ll have permanent carers

dontstopmenow: OH THANK GOD

bodegagossip: GRACIAS A DIOS

peggypegster: WOOOOOOOOOO

  


**oO0Oo**

  


A.Burr: Angelica?

Angelica.S: Yes?

A.Burr: Why did you just go bolting down the hallway?

Angelica.S: Oh I’m sponsoring a sick child and I just got good news

A.Burr: I see

A.Burr: Best wishes

  


**oO0Oo**

  


actual-angel: best wishes @philip from Burr???

actual-angel: I guess???

dontstopmenow: uh what

actual-angel: oh I just went racing down the hallway in celebration and he asked what I was doing so I told him and he said best wishes

dontstopmenow: ah

dontstopmenow: I’ll pass it on

  


**oO0Oo**

  


betseydear: he’s so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute

dontstopmenow: I knowwwwwwwwwwwwww

inkandturtles: pls

betseydear: _[image attached]_

inkandturtles: aisuhfkajsa he’s adORABLE

betseydear: which one

inkandturtles: Y E S

betseydear: _[video attached]_

inkandturtles: akjsfdKJASLDKJA

inkandturtles: HE W A V E D

inkandturtles: I’M DECEASED I LOVE HIM

dontstopmenow: we’ve officially converted him, dear

betseydear: was there ever any doubt

  


**oO0Oo**

  


peteygraffiti: so is everyone cool now

theonetheonly: ya everyone’s chill

peteygraffiti: any news on the kiddo?

theonetheonly: he’s getting surgery asap

peteygraffiti: that’s good!

theonetheonly: ya

theonetheonly: I’m exhausted

peteygraffiti: wanna come over and let me hug you then

theonetheonly: I’m already omw

peteygraffiti: of course you are

theonetheonly: honestly would you expect anything less of me?

peteygraffiti: no

peteygraffiti: but that’s why you’re adorable

theonetheonly: me @ u

peteygraffiti: liSTEN HERE

  


**oO0Oo**

  


numberone: I! Am exhausted!

numbertwo: oh same

numberthree: mood

numberfour: ditto

numberthree: that’s the first time in forever we’ve texted in order

numberone: tru

numberthree: so James

numberone: ya

numberthree: how’s Courtney

numberone: ay dios mio

numberthree: you’re not living it down hermano

numberthree: you said it yourself

numberfour: si si!

numbertwo: I live vicariously through other people’s love lives you gotta share

numberone: s i g h

numberone: fine

numberone: she’s good

numberone: she’s been travelling around a fair bit since leaving St Croix, but she’s been planning the move to NY for a while

numberone: she said she wanted to live closer to her family, which I’m guessing she originally meant Carla, but hey John’s there too now

numberthree: that’s so cool!

numberone: yea

numberone: sorry I’m #dead

numberthree: I know the feeling

numberfour: si si

numberfour: Vanessa is going to bed so I’m going to join her

numberfour: buenos noches everyone!

numberone: night!

numberthree: goodnight

numbertwo: g’night

numbertwo: today has been a long day and I’m not entirely sure why

numberthree: wanna share?

numbertwo: I had a nightmare last night

numbertwo: couldn’t get back to sleep properly, I was on and off for ages

numbertwo: and I’ve been feeling jittery all day today, I can’t really explain it

numbertwo: it’s like

numbertwo: I have that feeling that everyone is watching my every move, or that someone is following me

numbertwo: you know that feeling?

numberthree: ahhhh yes

numberthree: I know it well

numberone: mhm

numbertwo: and I can only attribute it back to him but I know he’s not anywhere near me

numbertwo: at least

numbertwo: I hope he isn’t

numberthree: he’s not

numberthree: he is far away from you and he can’t hurt you with us around

numberthree: lo prometo

numberone: si

numberone: I’ll kick his culo

numbertwo: thanks, guys

numbertwo: @Alex, can we go home?

numberthree: of course! I’ll get Betsey

numberthree: we’re comin

numbertwo: thank you

numberthree: no hay problema, hermano

numberone: on that note I’mma head too

numberone: g’night all

numbertwo: night!

numberthree: goodnight!

  


**oO0Oo**

  


betseydear: does it scare anyone that we’ve agreed to be parents in the near future

dontstopmenow: oh yeah

inkandturtles: very much so

betseydear: like

betseydear: we see this kid and he’s all alone and we just all agree that we want to adopt him

dontstopmenow: I see myself in him

dontstopmenow: my father left us and my mother passed away, both before I was a teenager, and a lot of the time I felt so alone even though I had mis hermanos y el barrio with me every step of the way

dontstopmenow: I basically grew up without my biological parents and Philip is going to do the same

dontstopmenow: except he has no siblings or relatives or friends of any kind

dontstopmenow: he’s all alone and I don’t want him to be

dontstopmenow: I grew up with my brothers, and I want Philip to grow up with someone too

betseydear: I love you

dontstopmenow: I love you too

inkandturtles: dammit now I gotta say it don’t I

dontstopmenow: you don’t have to say anything!!

inkandturtles: nope I’m doing it before I chicken out

inkandturtles: fUCK my father quite honestly, he cut me out for who I am and I lost all access to my family and siblings because of that asshole, and I’m motherless as well

inkandturtles: fuck if this kid is growing up alone and without a family to support him

inkandturtles: I want to five this kid a home

betseydear: I LOVE BOTH OF YOU A LOT

inkandturtles: <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
